


The gnomes made York do it.

by TSR



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom North, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous Smut, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Military Background, Open Relationships, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Sub Wash, Voyeurism, sub York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSR/pseuds/TSR
Summary: York's just there to help him forget about a break up. North and Wash offered. It's all cool except he's pretty sure it's not cool. He's still a little shaky from his last relationship but North's strong hand can help him get past that.This is an old fic I wrote but I keep reading it so I'd figure I should add it to the fandom in case if anyone else wants to read something smutty.





	1. negotiations

Sometimes things are just perfect. The grass is green. The sky is blue. Love is beautiful. York had that. York had the perfect life then he went and ruined it. Now that grass wasn't quite as green. That sky looked more gray than blue. The little cat statues and gnomes in the garden looked frivolous. York wanted to sneer at the recently repainted house. It looked too cheery. Unnatural in pastel shades of yellow and green. The brunet wiped his disgust off his face as he fixed his reflection in the window.

Wash blinked, cocking his head to the side quizzically, unfurling carefully, and placing his bookmark precisely where he'd left off. He smiled softly at his friend through the window as York preened. It was sweet, almost like he was making himself pretty for a date. "Hey North?"

"Yes Sweetheart?" North responded immediately, coming into the room while pulling off his apron. Clear blue eyes knew exactly where to look. Wash's little lounging nook was built into the windowsill with plenty of sun for the man to stretch out in. Seeing the light stream through his boyfriend's soft hair made the renovation all worth it. For a second, the man stood motionless in wonder forgetting all about why he'd come into the room.

Then Wash spoke again. "Since when does York wear glasses?”

"He doesn't-" North stopped beside the smaller blond, watching York picking at his teeth on the porch. It was strange seeing the brunet as anything but cocky not to mention their friend was actually worrying over how he looked when he was just coming to see them. It made sense, North supposed, but he'd never have expected it. A lot like the sleek wire frames perched on his scarred face. York always claimed his vision just came back after the accident. North always had his doubts though and now he could see his suspicions were correct. "I guess the accident was worse than he let on... Does he know we're in here?"

"No- I keep telling you these energy saving windows really reflect the light.... It's kind of cute though. It's like he thinks this is a date." Wash leaned back against the larger male and let out a displeased 'aw' when the brunet took his glasses off to squint at his reflection.

"I guess he doesn't want us to know he has glasses." North coached his voice to mask his disappointment. They were the best of friends with York. It was why he was at their house today. They didn't absolutely need York to tell them everything. Maybe him showing up meant the brunet might open up though. North was tired of musing with Wash about what might have happened between York and Carolina. It would be nice to finally put their theories to a rest and go back to fantasizing about York in more productive ways. North felt a smirk curl at the edge of his lips and caught Wash grinning back at him when his hands tightened on his boyfriend's slim hips. "Well, glasses are pretty sexy."

Wash snorted at the offhand comment. Leave it to North to dispel the tension like that. Wash bumped back into the taller blond more purposefully with a playful whine. "Is there no end to York being sexy? York stooooooooop! You're pretty enough. Ring the god damn doorbell already."

North chuckled, brushing a kiss to Wash's cheek before slipping back in the direction of the kitchen. "Patience Wash. Good things come to boys who wait."

"Patience my ass. You're lucky I'm not running out there and jumping him right now." Wash fiddled with his book, opening and closing it like he might read but watching York touching his face was more interesting at the moment. The brunet's fingers slid along his jawline, inspecting for stubble apparently. Wash plopped back down on his little bench, leaning against the window and looking up at York through the glass. He couldn't just open the door and invite his friend in. He knew why York was still lingering on the front step rather than coming in. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to stay. Wash didn't see a bag with a change of clothes or a toothbrush. York might still go. Wash didn't really want that, running his hands along the slick cover of his book. Wash could try to pretend it was some sort of date or the start of something new all he wanted but the truth was, York was only really here for one thing.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Wash was up as soon as he saw York going to the door. He only took one last second to straighten his own clothes before wrenching open the door with a welcoming grin. "Hey York! Got lost huh? Bet you didn't even recognize the place did you?"

York's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when the door abruptly opened with him still knocking. He nearly rapped right on Wash's chest which was pretty toned so it probably wouldn't have hurt but it was still embarrassing. He swore he could feel his face heat up but he didn't let his nerves show, shrugging with a smirk and looking back at the cheerfully landscaped property. "You know, all you need is a sign out front and people would think this was some sort of day care... or marijuana distributor. Heck, I'd drop my kid off here."

"You'd drop your kid off with drug dealers?" Wash asked without missing a beat.

York rapped him on the arm for that comment and the smug little look that went along with it. "Seriously. Your house is deranged. There's a garden gnome humping a cat out there... because I put them in that position."

"YORK!" Wash raged, stomping out to the garden in a rush while the brunet cackled behind him.

"What is going on out here?" North questioned, popping out of the kitchen before smiling in welcome. "Oh York, you made it. Want a beer?"

"Now here's a man who knows how to greet a guy." York grinned easygoing now that things were a little normal for the moment. He didn't know what he'd been expecting. They were still his friends. They were just doing him a little favor.

Wash appeared a moment later with his little cat figures cradled in his arms and an affronted expression on his definitely priceless face. "North! He molested my cats!"

"Excuse me?"

York cackled a little more like the evil mastermind he was. "Actually. I think it was those gnome guys that were getting a little frisky. I was just helping a brother out."

North struggled to keep a passive face and most definitely failed. What was it about those two that made it impossible to keep a straight face? "Do I want to know what you two are talking about?"

"My poor cats!"

"They're made out of clay Wash." York pointed out while the neurotic mess took his precious little sculptures away presumably to scrub the dirty acts off of them.

North gave York a humored look. "Did you do anything unspeakable to my gnomes too?"

York gave his friend a cheeky grin. "Define unspeakable."

North chuckled. "I'll hose them off later."

"So, that beer still on the table?" York bumped shoulders with his friend who chuckled again and led the brunet further into the house. York fidgeted a moment, unsure if he should take off his shoes now since Wash and North were in socks and barefoot or if that would be presumptuous. In fact, North and Wash were both in plain comfortable clothes that wouldn't turn any heads on the street. York felt kind of foolish in his silky button down and tight fitting jeans. Wash had on an oversized long sleeve shirt and amorphous sweatpants that certainly did nothing for his figure. North on the other hand had on baggy gym shorts like he was about to play a round of basketball and a tight T shirt that would have had Wash drooling a year ago. It wasn't exactly the sexiest outfit but North looked cut in just about anything. Wash fucking looked like he was trying to be gender neutral. York plucked at his carefully constructed outfit. He always wore it when he wanted to feel confident. He'd worn it out clubbing just last week and it had done wonders at turning heads. He idly thought maybe he should have worn something else. Wash and North had certainly seen him like this a dozen times before. It wasn't exactly new and exciting. -Not like they were making an effort to be either-

And in the kitchen, there was Wash scrubbing the paint off of his poor little cat. York almost felt bad for putting the ceramics into such scandalous positions but Wash making a mess of himself with bubbles and a scrub brush was just too good to pass up. North's warm smile as he took the cat away said it was okay too. Wash with wet patches all down the front of his clothes turned to his boyfriend with a pout, reaching for the cat but North held it out of arm's reach. "Wash, they're fine. Maybe they liked it? Anyway, I think they're clean and they learned their lesson. It you want, we can teach York a lesson-"

Wash blushed but the look he leveled at the brunet was anything but shy. He looked calculating and it sent a thrill down York's spine. North had told the brunet stories about things that went on behind that cute freckled face. York sent his friend a cocky grin that was meant to hide his nervousness. "Yeah Wash. Why don't you teach me a lesson?"

"How bout some water York?" Wash changed the subject and for a second, York expected his friend to lunge for the hose nozzle next to the sink. Instead, the man padded calmly across the kitchen and pulled out two big glasses. York recognized them. Those were the glasses Maine got the couple as a house warming present. They were big, Maine sized like the plates were small, Connie sized. Wash filled the cups with water from the refrigerator as North and York settled in at the table.

York gave his friend a grin when the freckled male joined them to sit across from the brunet, next to his boyfriend. He was only half joking as he fiddled with his glass heavy with water. "What happened to the beer thing?"

"You should stay hydrated just in case." Wash advised, taking a sip of the other water before passing it to North who drank out of it like it was nothing. York couldn't help but think about how Carolina used to tell him there was no point in sharing a drink when they could both have their own.

He fumbled for the last thing said after getting lost in memories of Carolina on the beach insisting they each needed their own coca cola. "Ooh. staying hydrated? Sounds intense. Don't make promises you can't keep Wash." He warned jokingly.

Wash took in a breath and leaned back at the comment before North was laying a hand on his arm calmingly. North didn't seem offended in the slightest. Usually, Wash wouldn't be that upset over a little joke like that. Wash usually dished out just as good as he got but- "Wash isn't going to be joining us today."

It took a beat for York's brain to catch up to that. Oh. OH! The brunet shook his head, rambling as he tried to right the situation. "Yeah, you know. I knew this was a dumb idea. This is stupid right? It was sort of a joke. You know? Ha ha. It's not like friends do that sort of stuff. It was weird of me to even ask. I shouldn't have assumed-"

"We're still interested if you're interested." Wash cut the brunet off sharply. "I'm not participating because North isn't sure if he can handle the both of us and we don't do things that make each other uncomfortable. So I'll just-" Wash turned to North and shrugged before shrugging again at York. "Watch. Provide moral support. That sort of thing. If that's okay of course."

"Hm?" York stopped rubbing his head, not even sure when his hand found its way to his hair. He probably looked like a total doof now. They were watching him too. It was his choice now. They said yes. He was here. He was clearly interested but they were good friends. They were going to give him every out before making a commitment to fuck this up. He looked at Wash and felt a smirk creep onto his face. "So you like to watch huh? I should have known it was you. You just want to see North huh? Can't get enough even with the tapes. Now you need something even better." York suggested with a lewd brow waggle.

Wash rolled his eyes. "For your information, we both like watching the tapes together. Also, we won't tape this. We already decided we aren't taping anything today so if you're hoping to get a copy, don't bother. You're not getting it. We already agreed."

"Well now I just feel jipped." York smirked cockily, trying to pass this all off as some joke, like it was normal. 

Wash shrugged with all the seriousness the compact man could muster which was a lot considering who he was. He fixed York with a stare that brooked no nonsense and made the brunet doubt the relationship between the blonds. "Tough. We're not filming today. Now, are you still interested?"

North folded his hands in front of him on the table and leaned towards York with that warm smile he was so well known for. "York, we have talked this through between the two of us and we like the idea. We are into it but first we want to make sure you really want this and if you do, you have to understand what we expect from you."

York felt his eyes widen and his throat seize up. Okay brass tax. He could do this. He knew it was coming. Well, maybe not the talk. He thought more that they'd just do the thing and they'd take what they wanted but North and Wash talked about everything. He should have known they'd have to talk him to death about this too. Once Wash described each of his pens to North and York and told them exactly what purpose each served. He really should have seen this shit coming. "Right. You know, I know how this works. I got it. I do what you say. I let you do what you want-"

"You aren't listening York. For once stop with the bravado and listen to what we're saying." Wash cut him off.

"This isn't just some one night stand you asked for." North reminded and York felt his breath hitch as they finally started to talk about the thing. "Not saying we would mind that. Hell, we could all do something like that together because it's not quite so complicated. York, this requires a little extra planning. I don't want to do anything that might hurt you. I don't want to do anything you didn't agree to. You said you've never done anything like this before and I want to make sure we do this right because I want this to be good for you too."

York took a deep breath, held it, then let it out in a rush of words. "I still really want to do this guys. If it's okay, I really want to do this. I need help."

"I understand." North acknowledged.

Wash smiled softly in that consoling way he dealt with sick cats sometimes. "We want to help you York. It's okay. We want to show you and maybe you'll like it too. Maybe this is your thing. We have to do it safe though. There have to be rules and boundaries."

"I know. I know North is going to tell me what to do and-" York started eagerly.

"That's not how this works York." North gently told the man. "You tell me what you want then I give it to you how I see fit. If we don't talk this through first, I could do something you really don't want like sex-"

"I want sex." York blurted, feeling his face heat up and blessing his tan for hopefully making it a little less noticeable than the paler men's would be.

North held up a hand. "And that's fine but I need to know what you aren't okay with and what specifically would you like to try?"

York stared. He never thought North would ask him what he wanted. He probably should have. North was always asking after how Wash was doing and this had been going on for ages. North was a caring kind of guy. York should have known North would make sure everything was alright before. "Um..." Carolina's face flashed behind the brunet's eyes. Her laughter. "Like talking-" He sounded so stupid. He felt stupid. "You could talk down to me. Insult me."

"Okay."

York felt his courage grow when Wash didn't snigger and North didn't sigh. They weren't judging him at all that he could see. "I mean- you could slap me around a little too. And I kind of thought we were going to have sex." He glanced at Wash like the smaller blond was the final say so but neither stopped him. "I mean, we don't have to but I sort of thought that was the point."

North nodded in understanding. "Okay, so sex is on the table. You've never been with a man before so we weren't sure. There are a lot of ways for men to have sex. I definitely don't want to overstep my bounds here York. I need to be sure what we do is something you actually want. Wash and I have this system like traffic lights. Green means go ahead. It's good. Yellow means slow down-"

"Not in my books." York cut in nervously. He had to joke. He had to break up this tension somehow. "Yellow means speed up man. Gotta make the light, you know?"

Wash fixed York with another of his patent severe glares. "This isn't a joke York. Yellow means slow down. It's very important. What if you don't want him to stop but what he's doing is just too intense to handle all at once? Yellow means slow down."

York felt his cheeks burn at the way the men were talking to him. He was used to them explaining shit. They all took great pride in telling one another what's what. What had York so on edge was the subject matter. He'd always been a little transfixed by how the men described their sex life. Wash out of his mind. North controlling everything. North handling everything. Wash giving North everything and North giving it right back. York couldn't remember a time when either man ever seemed dissatisfied with the other and they would tell him. They told York pretty much everything. More than he thought he wanted to know. "Yellow's slow down. I got it. So we're playing by public safety rules."

North gave a curt nod and York winced as Wash fucking echoed the move. They'd been together too long. "Now red- if at any time you feel like stopping and I don't prompt you- you can say red and I'll stop okay? If I don't get it- we have a safe word too."

"Watermelon." Wash nodded, joining them again sounding a little calmer now. "We need a word that won't come up in the bedroom. Watermelon."

"To be fair- I might say that by accident." York had to tease- Wash was just too calm.

"What?" Wash spluttered. "When?"

"I dunno- maybe North's got balls the size of watermelons?" York suggested and North slapped the table as he laughed.

York grinned along as Wash got flustered, seemingly wracking his brain for another word less useful in the bedroom. "Okay- okay- How about poppy?"

"Oh no- That'll never work!" York groaned to his friend. "Haven't you ever heard of poppy red? I hear poppies are an aphrodisiac!"

"Really?" Wash tugged at his hair in frustration. "Okay- I got one. How about agoraphobia-"

"That's too long." North laughed.

"Oh no. That's perfect. That won't feasibly come up in sexy talk." York agreed.

"Oh my fucking God." North chuckled as Wash agreed to change the safeword and assured North he'd help keep track of the change.

"Great, now that we've got that covered. We need to know your no nos." Wash announced back on track and all business again.

York tensed. "My no nos?"

North nodded. "York, we need to know if there is anything we definitely need to steer clear of. We aren't going to talk about Carolina in there-"

"Well thank fuck for that."

"Is there anything else we should avoid?" North questioned patiently.

York stopped then mind blanking back to being with Carolina. He could see her mouth move but he couldn't hear the words. He didn't want to hear them. He wished he hadn't heard them the first time. York's mouth opened, then closed. That was why he was here. He wasn't just here for sex. He could get that anywhere. "Um... Oh yeah!" York dug in his pocket and pulled out a handful of foil packets. "Here um. This is a no no."

"Lube?" North arched a brow at York. "We have lube you know. Me and Wash have a lot of lube."

York felt his throat go dry at that suggestion but that wasn't what he'd meant to say. He saw Wash pawing at one of the packets, reading it curiously. "No- I- I'm allergic to stuff. Not latex or anything. Just some lubes. This is- this is my favorite. I- this is-" For my one night stands. "If we do have sex- can we use these? Is this enough?"

"There's like twelve packets here." Wash stated blandly.

"Yeah?" York wondered how much lube gay sex required.

"It's enough York." North smiled. "Is there anything else you want to avoid?"

York shifted in his seat. This was really happening. He was about to have some weird abusive gay sex with one of his best friends. He opened his mouth- Carolina was never physically abusive. Sure, they sparred but they didn't hurt each other in bed. "Um- I don't-" York looked at Wash feeling a little sick. It never seemed like any of Wash's injuries were ever from North. Usually, he broke bones by getting hit by cars. It was like a favorite pass time for the man. Still. "If you could not like really hurt me, that'd be great. Um. Broken bones, things that will scar. Bruises are fine. Like, whatever you and Wash do should be alright. Oh! Fuck, don't hit me in the nads man. That shit hurts and I don't really think I'll ever be into that so- can we not even try that?"

North and Wash stared at him with blond brows approaching their hair lines. York wondered briefly if he should take the last one back. Was it a deal breaker? No, he didn't want North to fuck up his junk. That was non negotiable. He almost said so when North's head bobbed again like his neck was broken. "Okay. No hitting below the belt. I think I can handle that. Anything else?"

York could feel Carolina's hands on him, guiding him. He could hear her words after. He saw her turning her back on him and frowned. "Um. No. That's all. Um. That's all I can think of. I'm- I want to try new things remember? I think that's enough to cross off the list."

"Alright then." North nodded, standing.

York popped right up as soon as the older man moved. "Alright?" He still felt a little sick. He hadn't even eaten all day. Even in his friends' delicious smelling house he still didn't want to eat. This was too frightening. Even in North's hands it was terrifying. Even with Wash there to watch over him, he was scared.

"Mhm. I think we've covered enough to get started." Wash murmured, making a note on their grocery list chalk board of agoraphobia where he'd just erased watermelon.

"Alright then." York started to move but stopped when North just stood, fondly watching Wash.

North gave a start when he looked back at the brunet and smiled sheepishly. "I have to go use the restroom real quick. Wash, why don't you show York all our renovations?"

"Yep!" Wash chirped eagerly.


	2. expectations

York watched North disappear to the downstairs bathroom feeling antsy but Wash was all ready to give him the grand tour. "So as you can see, we got marble counter tops and that double oven North wanted so bad." Wash opened the chambers and York could smell the sweetness from them. North really was a good cook. It made him perfect for Wash who was pretty much literally a human black hole. Wash opened the fridge needlessly too. "And this is our new refrigerator. Um, the tile here in the hall is new too- brick. Well, brick tile. I really like it. It's all glazed and feels good under bare feet in the summer. And you can see we didn't really change anything in the living room or really the halls up the stairs." Wash opened the door to the master bedroom and grinned as he twirled on the carpet. "And this is our bedroom. You can see we put the bed in here and got a new wardrobe. Oh, you'll like this. It even has a full length mirror. And that's the TV so we can watch our videos. And we got new curtains."

York gave Wash a funny look. "Wasn't your bed always in your bedroom?"

Wash blushed then, looking back at the new simple looking bed. It wasn't near as kinky looking as the enormous four poster North had found for their anniversary one year. York would never forget that bed. He was the one who had to help get it into their damn room. "Oh- no not this one. This one's new. Our other bed is in the other room."

"Fair enough." York shrugged, looking around. "You put your camera away just for me?" He smirked.

"No!" Wash looked around nervously and patted the lamp next to him to avoid looking at York. "The camera's in the other room with the other bed."

York chuckled, plopping down on the couple's new bed. It was one of those custom sleeper things. North liked soft. Wash liked firm. York wondered if this was just used for sleeping while the other one was used for fun. He sighed as he laid down and stretched. "Ooh yeah. Feel's good. Where's the remote? Ooh, can we watch one of your tapes until North gets here?"

"No!" Wash blushed again making a face at York that had the brunet grinning. "The remote for the bed is on North's side."

York leaned over and stretched, feeling his shirt pull taut against his muscles and better yet, Wash's eyes tracking the movement. He made a show of reaching slowly and groaning a little before finally wrapping his fingers around the thing and pressing every single button. "Well I just think it would be nice is all." York mused. "At least then I'd know what to expect. You know, be able to tell if I need to add something else to that list."  
The word list always seemed to do things to Wash. The younger man straightened immediately and went to open a safe in their closet. "You're right. It could help-"

"Definitely could." York agreed readily, wondering what it would be like. Would it put him more at ease or just scare him off? He never asked what really went on between the blonds.

Wash pulled out a couple of files and shook his head at some before frowning at one and moving his head this way and that before deciding that yeah- that one was the one. York wondered what was on it. Wash flounced over to the drive near the bed connected to the TV and popped it in without preamble, loading it and grabbing a remote for the TV. York swallowed as the four post bed came into view with Wash naked as the day he was born on it. There was a gentle humming from the TV with Wash sprawled out on his back legs parted to show a thick purple vibrating plug nestled right up his ass and spreading him open.

Wash's gentle rocking held York's attention on the screen. The freckled man wasn't tied up but his hands were knotted in the sheets by his head as he whimpered and whined quietly. His lean muscles were all bunched up with strain as he continued to shift back and forth making his swollen dick bob as the vibrator nudged ever so slightly in his body. York's eyes widened at the erotic sight. He almost glanced at the man beside him but didn't want to risk losing the sight on the TV. It was part of his friend he'd never seen before. For good reason, this was so unbelievably personal. Not only was Wash naked but he was vulnerable too. His glistening sweaty skin and flushed flesh were hypnotic. York wondered if Wash chose this one specifically because he knew he looked so damn good.

"So what do you say?" North's voice prompted, making York jump and look around while the Wash on screen moaned. The audio was spectacular. York really did think the man was right there next to him.

York felt the anxious pitter patter of his overactive heart slow when he realized that cold voice wasn't speaking to him. It was almost like watching some erotic horror film. North slowly shuffled into the shot, standing over Wash but not obscuring the view as he loomed. York noticed North was dressed nice, a lot like he'd been at Connie's 30th birthday party. Dark gray slacks that had matched his boyfriend's suit and a deep aubergine button up with a light green tie still hanging loosely near the unbuttoned collar.

Wash was focused on the new addition too. His bare chest was heaving with every panted breath as his eyes locked on his boyfriend. "Please North." The naked man croaked. "Please please please let me come. Come on North. I need this. Please. You have to help me. I can't take this anymore. North please!"

There was a small stretch of silence after the begging where North merely considered his squirming boyfriend. Then there was North's deep voice speaking so softly York's ears felt like they were straining to hear it. "I didn't hear a sorry."

Wash's ankles hooked together at those words as he squirmed with a whimper. "North please. Just touch me. Help me out. I can't take this!"

"Help you? After you wouldn't even say you were sorry? I don't think so. What will you do for me?"" North asked, guiding one of Wash's legs back out with a glance at the camera. York caught sight of North's dirty smirk in that brief look before the appraising look was back on Wash. It was like North knew he was watching. Look at all of what I get to play with at will. See the power I have? York shivered. He couldn't imagine having someone begging him like that. He supposed he was the one always begging for sex and he never kept his partners waiting. He was never so sure they would wait for him. Carolina certainly wouldn’t lie on her back with a vibrator in her and beg for York to help her out. Nah. She'd finish herself off, roll over, and tell York he was too slow. York swallowed, looking away from the screen. The moans made him unsure of what he was even doing here. Sure, he'd beg for North like Wash did but did he want to have to beg more? He already had that. Maybe he should go-

"I'll do anything. Please North. Touch me. I can't finish like this. Please-" Wash begged and with his eyes closed, York could hear every little hitch in his breath. How could North say no to that? York wasn't even really into Wash and he probably would have helped a brother out. "North- please. I didn't mean to do it."

"You never mean to do it." North's deep voice rumbled back. York frowned at the sound. It was cold for North. He couldn't do this. He wasn't even gay.

"But-"

"I told you to stop and you didn't listen. Now look where we are." North recapped.

"North please-""York are you alright?""this on my own." York blinked, looking back at the blond next to him on the bed. Wash looked worried, grabbing the remote and clicking pause with a tiny frown. "Look, if it's not what you're looking for- you could ask North for something specific. He likes a lot of things really. And um- I'm not going to be doing things with you. So... there's that- North's way um- He's really hot. I'm sure he'll-"

"Wash, it's not you." York started shaking his head but Wash wasn't even looking at him.

"I know York. It's not me, it's you. I've heard it all before but we already told you. I'm not even going to get naked. You don't have to worry about me. I'll even- leave if I make you uncomfortable." Wash wasn't even looking at his friend. York knew that look. Wash had so many issues. York knew some were from before the incident, but he still thought back to times Wash was so upset and hurt. He always wanted to brighten his mood. Sure, York liked to tease Wash because he was cute when he was flustered muttering to himself with a creased brow and adorable pout. York didn't like him to be so sad though.

The brunet reached out without thinking. He'd always been big on physical contact. Stroking a hand down Wash's back was like second nature to him to comfort the blond. "Wash, you aren't making me uncomfortable. You're my best friend. It's the situation. This all is making me uncomfortable- gay sex- the beating- the yelling..." York could see the displeasure on Carolina's face.

"You don't have to do this York. It's okay not to be into it. We understand. It's not for everyone. I'm just weird..." Wash murmured forlornly.

"No." York's hand slipped around Wash's waist just to pull him closer and tuck him into a side hug. It wasn't like York wanted to cop a feel on the younger man or anything. He just wanted to make his friend see he wasn't disgusted by him or anything. "Wash, you're fine. I want to do this. I'd like to try. Who knows, maybe I want to get a dominatrix of my own?"

Wash practically flinched when he looked down at York's arm around him before actually looking back into his friend's mismatched eyes with that sad sad look of his. "It's really not as bad as it looks. North's real good at reading what you need and after he keeps you on edge for so long-" Wash's face flushed with color as his eyes widened at his own words. "It- it feels so good when he finally lets you come- he's so good."

York felt his lips curl up into a smile. At first it was weird as fuck having his best friends fucking each other and talking to him about it. Now, he kind of liked it. They seemed so happy together. North was always glad to share how great he felt with Wash. How he really felt like he was doing something great. Wash- York loved how flustered he got talking about it. He liked watching Wash mumble about how amazing he felt. Plus, he was finally sleeping better and York could tell he was happy. York had never known the guy to be so well adjusted. They hadn't gotten to know each other before the incident. It was nice to see him mellowing out. "Yeah, I'm sure. North is soooo good at it." York smirked. At least they seemed easy with their compliments to each other. York could go for some of that. Carolina's smirk haunted him and he folded his hands on his lap instead of touching Wash. "He does talk down to you right? Like, he'll say things- not just keep you from coming."

"Talk dow- Well North does a lot of things with me. It depends on the night. Sometimes he's rougher. Sometimes... It all depends. He'll do whatever you want though. If you want him to talk down to you and treat you like a-"

"What are you doing on my bed?" North's deep rough voice cut his boyfriend off who popped up off the bed like he was spring loaded. York looked around in surprise before settling his gaze on the displeased looking blond. Every muscle in his large body was tense and intimidating.

York shifted nervously. Really, he thought being on the bed was a good thing. If they were going to be sleeping together, he figured he might as well speed things along. If he was already on the bed, it was that much less awkward right? "What? Now my ass isn't good enough to sit on your bed? A second ago you thought it was hot enough for a good pounding. Now I'm not good enough to sit on your bed? You've got to be kidding me."

North's jaw set at York's chuckle. He crossed his solid arms as the brunet reclined back on the bed with a cocky smirk. His rumbling voice was as calm as always but completely unimpressed. "I don't remember giving you permission to get on my bed. I never said you were allowed into my bed where I make love to my beautiful boyfriend."

"Aw Wash doesn't mind, do ya baby?" York grinned at the younger male, seeing he was all set up in a chair tucked under a freestanding reading lamp. Wash's face wasn't near as shocked or frightful as when North walked in. He was merely watching the scene unfold like a particularly interesting documentary on TV.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that." North growled and the only warning York got before he felt a hand wrapping around his ankle and yanking him down till he collapsed painfully on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"OW! What the fuck man?" York cursed, hissing at the pain the sharp fall had caused.

"What's your color?"

"What?" York yelled back at North.

"What is your color York?" North asked again.

"Gold- my color's fucking gold. What, are you having an aneurysm?" He asked his friend, with a scowl.

North sighed, uncrossing his arms and rolling his neck. York could hear a little pop before light blue eyes were focused back on the sprawled out brunet. His slight frown furrowed his light brows as he stared the man down. "York, what color are you now? Like a traffic light. Are you good to go with this or not?"

"Oh.... OH! Green. I'm green. This is- this is cool. I'm good with this. I forgot." York admitted sheepishly, feeling his face heat under North's stare. He didn't exactly know what his being on the floor had to do with their little game but he was ready. North had already managed to do what York came to him for. He felt his lips twitch because it was actually working. He schooled his features carefully back into a self assured smirk to show North he wasn't truly shaken. "What's the matter? My acting too good for you? Like my ass- it's too good for that bed of yours huh? Not used to a piece of ass as fine as mine are ya?"

North rolled his shoulders, clearly getting back into character after York's sort of derailing of the whole thing. He continued on in a voice so unlike his own. This North was cold and quietly judging. "You sure think a lot of yourself, don't you?" North's cold voice muttered, shaking his head disapprovingly. "There's nothing special about you. Look at you, fallen on the floor waiting to be punished like a child."

"Hey, you're the one that put me on the floor remember? If it's anyone's fault I'm down here, it's yours." York pointed out with a smug grin.

"Was it my fault you decided to climb onto my bed and watch my private recordings of my gorgeous lover too? Wow, you really can't take responsibility for your actions. Let's see if we can teach that ignorant ass of yours a lesson York. You may not be completely useless after all." North decided in a dark voice appraising the brunet critically. The hard set frown on his face made York shift uncomfortably, feeling like his friend really wasn't impressed with his appearance. It was unnerving to say the least. York would be so embarrassed if his friend decided he didn't want to touch him because he wasn't attractive enough for him. The brunet wasn't exactly used to the feeling of being judged and failing. He tugged on his fitted shirt, making sure the fabric was falling at a flattering angle as he peered up at the imposing form North made. "Well I-" The brunet glanced at Wash, so ready to mention his friend had found that file and played it for him. North had just finished biting at him for not taking responsibility though. York wilted a little under the expectant scrutiny, not sure what to say. "No. It's my fault. I've been a bad boy... Maybe you should punish me. Make sure I don't do it again. Teach me a lesson North."

North's brow arched at his friend challenging him from where he was still sprawled out on the floor. The blond could tell York was nervous, adjusting his clothes and looking to Wash for support but the scarred man wasn't one to show weakness easily. Those mismatched eyes were now locked on North staring him down, asking to be punished. Who was North to deny him? The heavily muscled blond lifted York up by his nice button up easily. The brunet was heavier than Wash but North was a tank. He could probably pick up both men at once if he had a mind to. It was child's play to place York stumbling on his own two feet again. North smirked at the man, already looking disoriented by the change of pace. He kept his nose up tugging York forward with a finger hooked in the front of those awfully tight jeans. "You want to be on my bed so bad? You want to be near me that much? Heh. Let's see if you can handle it."


	3. redemption

York's breath caught as he was manhandled by the larger male. North was so strong and the brunet wasn't used to this sort of treatment. Carolina would tell him what she wanted, sometimes guide him. She never needed to physically put him in his place. York had to grab North's thick biceps just to stay upright. The blond didn't seem to care though, already preoccupied with getting York naked. The brunet smirked, quip ready and poised on his tongue but as North unzipped and tugged his jeans down, York realized with shock, that was it. "Wha-" He managed to get out before North plopped down on the bed and pulled York down over his lap, pressing his face down in the comforter. York struggled a little, squirming over North's lap before managing to free his mouth and gasp in breath. His muscles were tense with North's big hand resting on his boxers right on his ass.

"Now you were on my bed watching videos of my innocent loving boyfriend in promiscuous positions without my consent. What do you think is an appropriate punishment for something like that?" North prompted and York could feel his warm hand stroking just slightly as he waited for the answer.

"Five." York mumbled into the bed, hiding his face when he'd caught sight of Wash's curious eyes. Innocent his ass.

"Five?" North questioned coolly.

"Five spankings for being on your bed." York bit back. "Wash isn't some delicate little flower. He knew what he was doing."

The first hit came down sharp and quick making the brunet let out an honest to god squeak in surprise before exhaling at the sting. "Fuck!"

"Count." North told the man.

"One damn it!" York cursed slapping a hand against the bed while cursing its existence.

Another sharp strike made York hiss. Right in the same place he was still stinging from the first. The hand rested there, keeping in the stinging heat and rubbing a little. He was waiting. York muffled curses into the sheets under him before finally wrenching his head up, remembering he was counting. "Two!"

"Good boy." Slap!

"Three." York could not see how Wash was into this. It hurt. It certainly wasn't sexy. It was humiliating. It was embarrassing. Who would ever find this sexy? York certainly didn't feel sexy. He didn't think North was so sexy either. Wash was out of his mind.

York glared at Wash sitting peacefully across the room. Wash didn't look aroused either. He was watching definitely but he wasn't palming himself through his pants or anything. It made York squirm uncomfortably. Maybe it was because of York that it wasn't sexy. York tensed crying out when North's hand came down hard again. The blond wasn't playing around. He was seriously going for it. He really was giving York a taste. This was supposed to be arousing. It was York. "F-four."

North met Wash's eyes between four and five. The younger blond didn't flinch. He looked completely impassive but they both knew what was coming. Another sharp rap. "Five! Five! Thank fuck!"  
York's breath was coming hard. His adrenaline was certainly pumping through his veins. Maybe there was a rush to this, getting thrown around and beaten. York wasn't a fan though. He could get the same just sparring with North or go to Carolina for a few rounds in a ring. At least then he might have a chance at a boner. He struggled, pushing up off the bed with his hands to get up but North's hand was there in the small of his back holding him down. "Wait, I said five. That's it. North, we're done." Slap! "Fuck!"

"You said you think you deserve five. I never agreed to that. Plus you insinuated my wonderful boyfriend was- some sort of deviant." North explained.

"North- come on. Look at him!" York balked. "He's fucking laughing at me! He's not innocent!"

North's large hand was a heavy weight on York's back, the same hand that had been striking him a moment before. "What color are you now York?" The blond's voice was softer than before. He was still holding the brunet down but everything was still for the moment. Everything was on pause while North waited for York's response.

The brunet sucked in a breath. This was it. This was the power struggle York had asked for. Something stirred in the brunet. The mystery in it, not knowing when North would stop or what he might do was kind of exciting. York's breaths came hard against the sheet after the momentary struggle. He caught his breath slowly in the momentary respite already knowing what his answer was going to be. He tightened the grip he didn't know he'd had on the sheets. "Green. Keep going. Six."

North's hand trailed down York's dark blue shirt to his matching cotton navy boxers. York had chosen his wardrobe very carefully. He had strayed away from their 'colors' not wanting to appear like he was favoring anyone. Gold and silver always seemed too close to yellow and gray too. York shifted uncomfortably under the gentle stroke. Being touched- now that felt good. It stung still because North really was fucking slapping the shit out of his ass. York tried to adjust himself, pawing at the sheets as his body flexed under North's hands. The hand disappeared and York drew in a deep breath, holding it and- Slap!

York whined this time, scrambling and uprooting the sheets even more. He squirmed a bit, not even still held down by North, just writhing on his lap for a moment. Everything was still again letting him catch his breath with the throbbing in his rear. He rested his cheek to the bed and gazed back at Wash, still just watching. "Seven." He announced in a hoarse voice.

Another strike and York's arms jerk to bring the blanket to cover his face as he called out. "Eight!!" Another strike and York jumped. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He whined. "Nine. Nine." He panted.

North's hand rested again on York's rear. It was so hot on his stinging flesh. The brunet shifted a little, not squirming as much anymore. He could feel North's heavy hand resting there right where he hurt. He was waiting for it. North's hand lifted off. Mismatched eyes squeezed shut into the sheet. It stung. It did. He wanted this. Everything was all North waiting for that last strike.

"Alright. I think nine is enough." North announced and York's breath left him in a rush at the words. Well, he hadn't been expecting such an odd number. Now he didn't even have the smarts to move off of his friend's lap. His body was all shaky from the beating. The adrenaline was still rushing through him and he wasn't entirely sure what to do with these new sensations. He laid there for another moment before managing to get his hands beneath him and pushing back up again. "You alright there? Too much?" That hand stroked over his clothed back gently. "York?"

"I'm alright. I'm just... I think I drooled all over your sheets or something." The brunet admitted sheepishly, wiping his damp face. Could be drool. Could be tears or sweat really. He certainly didn't feel sexually aroused but something was stirring inside of him.

North chuckled warmly. "Still green? Any yellow lights or reds?"

York rested his forehead to the bed. "No. I'm green North. I'm all green so far."

"Good because the mess you've made of my sheets is unacceptable. I can't believe you expect me to fuck you when you can't even take a little spanking. Wash can handle so much more. This is pathetic. I'm not even sure you're worth my time. In fact-" North's cool deep voice seemed to consider his options but it was clear he'd already made up his mind. "I don't think you can handle me. I don't even think you could handle Wash."

"No. I can. I swear. North-" York started looking back in worry at the smirking blond. The older male had slight humor in his darkened eyes. York gulped drily seeing lust in his friend's eyes so close by. It wasn't even directed at Wash either. North was aroused by what he was doing to York. Suddenly the brunet felt very small again.

"Eager to prove yourself, aren't you?" North's smug look was so intimidating. He eyed York up and his face was so dismissive it sent a surge of uncertainty through York even after seeing that desire in his friend's eyes. Maybe he'd imagined it. North gave a put upon sigh and a little eye roll before that smirk crept back on his face and he narrowed the expression right onto York. "You can't be completely useless, can you? Prove you can handle this." He hooked a finger below York's chin and tilted it up to look into those mismatched eyes. "Show me you're worth it. Get Wash hard."

"Huh?" York blinked. Wash? Wash wasn't involved. Didn't North want him to do something to make him feel good? The brunet looked between the two blonds, wondering what was going on but Wash didn't look surprised or worried. He kind of just looked bored watching the pair of them now.

"If you can't even get Wash aroused, what use are you to me?"

"I'll- do it." York decided with a curt nod. He saw North's smirk grow as Wash straightened in his seat. The freckled blond was avidly watching the brunet's every move. York wasn't usually one for stage fright. He was all for putting on show but turning Wash on was some new challenge he'd never thought about before. He swallowed drily as he got up from the bed shakily. It was like the sting on his rump had turned his legs to jelly. He stumbled slightly on his first step toward Wash and blushed when North's strong hands caught him. Why was walking so difficult already?

"You alright?" North's deep voice rumbled.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just..." York looked over to Wash who looked about ready to leap up from his perch and rush to his friend's side as well. He settled back down as York gestured him to relax. The brunet chuckled, trying for his usual swagger but probably missing the mark quite a bit. It didn't stop his smirk though as he sauntered a little less than smoothly to Wash's seat. The ache in his cheeks was just enough to throw off his stride and make his legs feel a little less coordinated. "Is little Washy getting lonely?" He teased lightly. "Need me to take care of you baby?"

Wash shifted in the chair in front of York when the brunet's hands boxed him in on the armrests. He set his jaw, staring his friend down petulantly. "And you're planning on 'taking care of me baby'?"

York grinned at his friend, sinking down on his knees before the blond and trailing his fingers to rest lightly on Wash's knees. "Of course. I know just what you need-" York's breath caught in his throat. He had no idea what would turn on a guy like Wash. After all he'd heard about their love life, he still didn't know what made the younger man tick exactly. He'd never tried to find out what Wash thought was sexy. What did Wash like? What was Wash into? What could York possibly do to interest another man? York's mind raced and he pressed his forehead to Wash's thigh before something popped into his head. The brunet's head turned on its place on Wash's lap, looking up the freckled blond with a small smile. "Meow?"

Wash's face was fucking priceless. It went from interested and eager to baffled bordering on irritated. "What the hell York? You think I get off to cats? What kind of a pervert do you think I am?"

York sniggered, hearing North's laughter from behind him. At least he was still keeping his cool even if he was totally out of his element trying to arouse Wash like this. "Aw. Washy, I thought you like kitty cats. How else can I make you purrrrrrr?" York deepened his voice to purr at his younger friend.

Wash scowled bordering along the edges of a truly adorable pout as his cheeks warmed to a light pink. "Don't just make cat noises at me York-"

"Alright. Alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I know you aren't really into pussy," York teased.

Wash turned his head away in irritation and York couldn't help but feel a surge of nervousness as he looked over Wash. He braced himself on Wash's strong thighs as he leaned up towards the younger male. He could do this. It was just being sexy. York lived and breathed sex. He could always turn anyone on. Carolina flashed in York's mind, rolling her eyes and shooing him away. He shook his head. That's just because he was too horny, too needy. This was different. Wash wanted to be romanced. He was ready for it. York's got this.

He started gently rubbing Wash's thighs, coaxing his fingers up and between them a little more with every swipe. It wasn't so different than working on a woman. He just had to get Wash steamed up enough so he let him- what exactly? Jerk him off? Finger him? York knew from experience they weren't quite there yet. He needed to warm Wash up a little, stroke him, kiss him, and give him a little show. York smirked. He could do this. This was easy. His hands trailed up from Wash's legs as he kissed his friend's cheek. His dragged his lips against Wash's skin, breathing slow hot puffs of air against the freckled skin as his hands tracked up Wash's well defined abs. Sure they were a little different in shape but Lina had some definition too. It really wasn't all that different. York nipped Wash's ear and cupped his hands reaching forward and- oh. That was different. That was very different and a little discouraging. York felt his cock deflate a little at the shock and was even more embarrassed to realize he had been excited by his friends if only a little. He patted Wash's flat firm pectoral muscles awkwardly as he absently mouthed at the younger male's ear. He realized kneeling on the edge of that chair that he didn't have any idea what he was doing.

"York- What are you doing? Stop- licking my ear. It's-"

York pulled his mouth away with a blush as he saw how fucking glossy and saliva slick Wash's poor ear was. He gulped a little at the sight, sheepishly wiping at his friend's ear and shifting on his lap. "Yeah- too much. Got it. I was-" York wondered how much Carolina talked to his other friends. There was that one really awkward conversation with Florida and Wyoming after all. He'd had all sorts of women writhing under him before. York was sexy. He could do this. "Can't help getting carried away with you baby." He murmured, stroking a finger on the underside of Wash's chin gently as he sweet talked the younger man. "You're just so pretty-"

"Could you stop calling me baby? York, it's okay. Just-" Wash shifted under him and York grabbed his shoulders to keep seated while Wash's hands steadied him on his waist. The blond gave the man on his lap a lopsided smile before tugging him closer angling his head to the side and murmuring softly. "Try again- a little lower. Maybe not as wet. Okay?"

York shifted, settling down on his friend's lap, intentionally not even looking back at North. It was embarrassing knowing Carolina probably told them all about why they'd split up. They probably knew. Wash thought York needed to be guided like some sort of virgin. York pursed his lips, rubbing his thumbs around Wash's nipples through his shirt. That still felt good male or female. He kept control of his mouth this time rubbing his lips along the patch of freckled skin Wash had offered to him. York was pretty sure he knew just where to nibble if he remembered the bruises Wash sometimes sported as well as he thought he did. He scraped his teeth there and felt Wash respond with a throaty moan and arms wrapping around York's torso.

"Now that's more like- IT!" Wash squeaked, jerking a little when York scraped his teeth harshly against the spot that had the man twitching the most. York cupped one side of Wash's head to support him as he abused his friend's erogenous zone shifting forward on the other man's lap while his other thumb continued to tease Wash's now firm nipple through his soft shirt. "Mmmnnn. Oh that's- York~" Wash moaned as he bucked a little under the older man's weight and York gulped. He felt it. He could feel Wash's cock against his thigh. It was getting bigger. Wash liked it. He liked York on his lap making him feel good. For some reason that thought made York feel embarrassed as all fuck.

York nearly leapt right off of Wash when he felt that cock sliding along his thigh. It felt so different to having a woman under him. The pieces didn't quite line up right. York slid further away from Wash's crotch, looking down at the small tent Wash was starting to pitch in his sweatpants. Wash's hands slipped down to York's hips when the brunet scooted away on his thighs, helping to steady him. "Wow, someone's getting worked up." York covered his unease with a chuckle and a smirk. "Little Wash wants to play too."

Wash gave his friend an unimpressed look at the commentary. His hands tightened on York and tugged him a little closer nipping at his jaw lightly. "He's not so little once you get to know him. See?" Wash palmed his erection through his pants and York started to realize how unflattering those lounging pants really were. They must have belonged to North or even Maine with how much they obscured.

"Yeah..." It was all York could manage to say as he shifted nervously in Wash's firm grip. Wash's fingers wrapped around a length a lot like York's own. The freckled male moaned lightly, with a slight smirk on his face and York's hands tightened buried somewhere in Wash's shirt. "You um- Wow. You're really hard aren't you?" The brunet questioned dumbly.

Wash's smile spread, hand moving from rubbing himself shamelessly to groping York and the scarred man couldn't help his moan. It felt good. It- "About as hard as you York." Wash chuckled but York didn't get the impression he was being laughed at. It seemed more like the blond just thought it was silly to talk about. "You did a good job. Must be how pretty you are." Wash joked as he touched York through his boxers. Those freckled fingers certainly knew what they were doing too. Wash had York moaning, tucking his face into the smaller man's shoulder with just a few well timed pumps.

"I'll say." North's deep voice cut in. York gasped, still clutching Wash's long sleeves as he wrenched his head back and tried not to moan more. North's big hands eased down York's clothed back as the man breathed into the brunet's ear. "Such a good job getting Wash worked up, making him feel nice and included. I think you deserve a treat."

"A treat?" York echoed with a blush. He wondered what sort of treat North had in mind while whining when the grip around his cock loosened.

North's arm wrapped around the brunet from behind, pulling him back to his feet in one swift movement and pressing him back into North's broad chest, holding him steady. "So good for us." He murmured right into York's ear and the scarred man looked back and up at him a question poised on his lips but swallowed up when North sealed his mouth over York's inquisitive lips.

North licked along his lips shortly after they connected. North's kiss was slow and thorough encompassing all of York's mouth. He could feel North's hand stroking his cheek during the kiss but it was so enveloping pulling York close and taking his everything. That tongue knew just what it was doing getting acquainted with every inch of York's pliant mouth. The brunet moaned as he managed to kiss back, melting into every point of contact between himself and his attentive friend.

Then, once York was breathless and weak kneed, North pulled away with a gentle smile. Eyes barely held open with sheer force of will, York chased North's lips wanting more despite himself. He blinked when North stayed just out of reach and his fingers curled around the thick arm around him.  
"See how nice things are when you're good?" North asked smugly. York could feel one of his hands lingering by his hip thinking about moving down and over now that he was no longer cupping York's cheek so sweetly. "Think you can behave now on your own, or do you need more punishment to learn your lesson?"


	4. preparation

York wasn't so sure. Wash under him moaning and stroking him was so incredible. Then that kiss. North's lips on his own had been mind blowing. York couldn't remember the last time he had a kiss that mesmerizing. He squirmed a little in North's firm hold before managing to break away and stumbling to the bed. He plopped down breathless smirking at North trying to pretend he wasn't hard because of them. He couldn't be. York was just horny. He didn't like any of this. He certainly didn't like North or Wash like that. "Nice? You sure think highly of yourself. Wash is just easy. He's a slut if that's all it takes to get him warmed up."  
SLAP! York's fists balled up as soon as the stinging blossomed in cheek. He was swinging as soon as he'd realized he'd been hit, instincts kicking in. North was fast too though, catching the man's wrists as York struggled.

"York! What color are you?"

"What?"

"What color are you?"

"Red!" The tension seeped out of York's muscles and North's hold loosened enough for the brunet to throw off his hands. "I'm red. Don't- do that. That hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry." North apologized. "I won't slap you like that again. Here, let me see."

York's eyes stung and he still felt like hitting North back. He let the older man pull his hands away though he shied away from his prying eyes by angling his face away and biting his lip. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"Here North-" Wash was right by them handing North something or other while the eldest gently guided York's face to look at him.

"Let me see York." North tutted a little and York's mouth tightened at sight of that frown.

"I said I'm fine." York insisted but North was having none of it.

North tutted again. "Right on your scar too. I can't believe I forgot-"

"Forgot? The damn thing takes up half of my face!" York hissed as North examined his face.

North at least had the decency to look sheepish. "I know. I don't really see the scars so much anymore. You've had them basically since I met you." He popped the top off of something and started to smooth cool lotion where his friend hurt. "It's all your face." North admitted.

York felt is face heat up in North's hands. He'd had the scar for a couple of years now and like his friend said, it was as much of part of his face as his nose was. It didn't really get to him much anymore. Sure, it put some people off but York liked to think it made him look dangerous and sexy. Chicks generally dug it and Carolina- York could remember lazing about with her some mornings and her frown when he picked up his head. She'd known him before the incident. North hadn't. He'd always expect the scar. He'd never forget it. That though sent a shiver through the brunet. He gave North a lopsided smirk. "It's a good thing too. You definitely couldn't have handled me with my sexy on full force. Now that was a slappable face."

"I bet." North mused, still rubbing cream onto York's burning cheek. The brunet knew his blushing wasn't really helping with the stinging but North's touch certainly was making the pain go away. York just felt awkward having his friend touching him so delicately while looking at him like he believed York was some sexy beast before the incident. And Wash just had to make things worse.

"I don't know about being more slappable but York has always been breath taking. Everyone at the expo couldn't keep their eyes off of him." Wash chuckled. "My job was basically making sure he didn't run off with some sexy reporter in fishnets before the Q and A."

"So-?" North prompted with a grin over his shoulder for his boyfriend.

Wash's answering grin split his face wickedly. "Nothing's changed."

"So... I'm hearing one of you has fishnets?" York prompted Wash with his smirk finally returning. At least it didn't completely abandon him in his time of need.

"Wash-" North started absentmindedly but his boyfriend was quick to cut him off with a blush.

"You pervert. Stop trying to feminize us. It's not going to work."

"Wash. We're trying to make him comfortable." North chastised lightly. "If he wants to picture you in fishnets-"

"North."

"And a thong."

"Nooorth!"

"And a leather collar."

"Nooooooooorth~!"

"Then that's his business. I can't judge him. It's a nice image." North chuckled while Wash's face seemed to glow it was so red. The younger blond whined as he buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. "Aw. What's wrong with a little fantasy?"

"Wash seriously has all of those things?" York asked, shifting because the thought made him a little uncomfortable. He could see Wash, all long legs in a pair of stockings begging for North's cock. The collar wasn't much of a stretch either. York couldn't- wouldn't even try to picture his friend in a thong. All that man junk stuffed into a little bitty scrap of cloth wasn't exactly an appealing image.

"Oh we have everything we need." North's deep voice murmured in a rumble that really did something to York. It put him on edge. He supposed it was probably due to men in porn sounding something like that when they got aroused. Right before the girls let out sexy moans. Only, there weren't any chicks here. It was just the three of them. York still felt hard, even knowing that couldn't make him go limp. He didn't like it. It made him feel- "Why, is there something particular you wanted? We could play dress up for you. Would that help you get more into the mood?"

York swallowed at the suggestion. His friends dressing up in drag just to try to turn him on. It could help- no. This was already weird enough without adding women's underwear to the mix. He felt uncomfortable. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He could see Carolina though, on his birthday in a sexy little number just for him. The thought made his loins throb. They'd get dressed up too. All he had to do was ask. "No. I don't think that's a good idea."

North's smile was unwavering though as he stroked York's scarred cheek gently with his thumb. "You're right. Best to keep this simple. I wouldn't want to make your first time with a dom too complicated. You're doing so well already. Do you want to stop here?"

"Yeah," York shrugged, looking away from his friends. It was too much already. He wasn't gay or anything like that. He certainly didn't want to have sex with North. He didn't know what he was thinking even starting this. Yeah, being spanked was one thing but- no. That was fucking weird too. Especially that kiss. York swallowed. He'd never been kissed quite like that. Nice girls certainly didn't kiss like that. In fact, York couldn't remember any chick that kissed him so- so- "I um. I don't think this is for me North."

"That's fine." North murmured with a smile, letting his hand slip down to rest curled slightly around York's neck. He pressed his curved lips against York's other cheek, again and again in sweet little pecks. "You did so well... Taking your punishment... Doing what you're told... Making sure to stop when things got too be too much."

York's breath caught as North's lips caressed his heated flesh. He couldn't understand why North was kissing him now, talking so sweet. Was North trying to seduce him? "N-North?"

"You did so well. I think you deserve a treat." North promised as he carded his fingers through York's styled brown locks.

"Oh fuck it. Just fuck me." York felt a moan bubbling from somewhere deep inside. Why did North have to be so- close. It was proximity. That was it. It wasn't that North was hot and it was kind of sexy being put in his place. No. North was just touching him and kissing him and making him feel something strange and unnatural and oh so good.  
"What?" North stopped everything. He looked shocked then a little pink seeped into his cheeks and he shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "I'm sorry York. I think I just misheard you. I was trying to- What did you just say to me?"

York shifted, not meeting North's prying eyes. "I said I'm not done. I should see this through to the end. I want you to- I still want to have sex- be punished more. Is that alright? We don't have to stop now, like this do we?"

"No but-"

"I want to do this North. I've always wondered what it felt like. Is that okay? Green lights? Red lights?" York asked the pair shyly.

"I'm green." North said automatically, like he didn't have to think about it at all. York knew that was probably the man's intention all along. North's treats were probably all like that. York remembered the kiss he'd been awarded before for arousing Wash and wondered if sex with the older man would be anything like that. Would North let him cum? Wash never mentioned not being able to in the end. York felt a thrill run down along his body. Would North make him cum? Wash always claimed North played his body like a fine tuned instrument. He peered to the younger blond in question after a beat of silence.

"Oh! Oh yeah. Go for it. I'm green. You guys can- yeah. That's fine." Wash fumbled through his support as he slipped off the bed and found his way back to his seat across the room. "Green. Go on. As long as you're comfortable."

"Yeah." York's own voice was a little rough around the edges. He felt rough around his edges. He met North's eyes feeling a bit intimidated by the man now that he'd decided they'd actually be doing it together. "I- I'd like to finish if that's okay."

"Okay?" North chuckled a little before stopping short when he saw something in York's face. "Of course you're going to finish." He smiled stroking York's scalp again and kissing the corner of his lips in a slow deliberate movement.

"When- you tell me to?" York mumbled under the attentive attention. It certainly felt good to be taken care of. He could just see Lina's displeased frown. His hands tightened in North's shirt, wondering if he'd get beaten-

"I think cumming on command might be a little much to expect for a first timer." North chuckled again, lips trailing along the crest of York's cheekbone. "I mean, you could try but I don't expect you to hold it like Wash does."

"Wash can control it?" York asked, impressed as he glanced at the younger blond who looked up in shock like he'd been caught trying to smuggle a cat out of the pet shop again.

North's laugh was dark and touched on something deep inside York that he hadn't even known was there. He wondered what it would be like. He was already pretty hard. Maybe North could help him out. He figured he'd have no problem staving off an orgasm. All he had to do was keep in mind that a sweaty ball sack would be rubbing up against him and a hard dick forcing it's way in- Ugh. Yeah, no problem to keep his orgasm away. It would be cumming on command when North wanted him to let go that would be the real challenge. He wondered if he could talk one of his friends into giving him head after. It shouldn't be hard to finish if he plays the highlight reel and-

"York?"

"Uh-hm?" The brunet snapped back to reality with a little half smile. "Yah?"

"You are alright with this aren't you?" North made sure cupping his friend's jaw and placing close mouthed kisses to his lips gently.

"Yep. I want to do it." York announced.

"Well that's a relief." North chuckled softly. York leaned into North's hand on his cheek a little. 

It felt really nice. North's rapt attention was kind of comforting and exhilarating in some strange way York had never known. He was so used to being the one to touch his lover, open her up, and excite her. Being the one charmed and stroked was oh so nice and downright entrancing. "Yeah." York agreed, just hoping he got his own dick wet. "I just think it would be better to know how the whole dominatrix thing fits in with sex too before I- commit to liking this. Just want to make sure. You understand?"

North smirked. "Oh I get it. Just covering all your bases. Don't worry York. I'll take good care of you."

The brunet's jaw dropped a little at the raw deep tone of North's voice. He kind of wanted to be taken care of. He could feel that North would take care of him. He really thought it could be as great as Wash claimed when his temporary dom finally allowed him to feel the pleasure of release. Maybe. "Okay. Yeah. Okay. Green. I'm green. Ready to go."

"Good." North's hand wrapped around York's head and tangled in his hair to tug gently at first, testing York's reaction.

York's breath caught at the tug. He's always had a certain amount of pleasure associated with his hair. He'd always loved when Carolina would run her fingers through his hair, curl them and yank. Sometimes, he'd piss her off just to get a little of the rough treatment. Now, North was doing it and he wasn't even mad. North had managed to do just what York had wanted. "Mmn-" York let a small little moan slip out with heat in his cheeks as his friend smirked again with a slightly quirked brow.

"Talking about my sweet, innocent, handsome love like that- It's like you don't even want to make things easy." North growled tugging a little harder to maneuver York's head but it wasn't enough. He jerked York's head back harshly to expose that lovely tanned neck of his. His teeth closed on that warm column of flesh fitting there so perfectly sinking in so deliciously as York groaned lightly. He soothed the shallow dents from the bite with his lips before tightening his grip and moving York's head to look at him. "You're just begging to take this the hard way aren't you?"

York groaned throatily before it hit him. "Oh fuck- did I go too far? That's why you slapped me like that isn't it? I shouldn't have talked about Wash like that. I didn't really mean it. That was- That was red wasn't it? It was too far."

"What? No- I was just punishing you. You said you wanted to be punished. You even said to slap you around. I just forgot about the scar. You're alright. We're all green." North assured, stroking his fingers through York's styled brown locks softly. He pressed light kisses to York's jaw as he murmured. "Do you not want to be punished? I could pamper you a little. I think you'd like that."

"No- Wash- are you sure you're okay? I don't really think you're a slut. I know you and North are really serious and-"

"Bahahahahaha!" The older men on the bed both stopped and turned to see their friend in stitches sitting on his chair nearby. "York- You're a riot! Of course you don't think I'm easy. How could you? Look how hard you are! We'd both have to be sluts. Heheh."

"Really?" York asked, dumbstruck that they didn't care after how hard North had hit him before what Wash said finally got through. "I'm not hard!"

"No?" North cocked his head as he eyed York up critically. His hands slipped down and the brunet actually flailed a little while trying to get away but North was strong steadying him and literally feeling him up through his bulging boxers earning himself a moan. "Oh I see how we got confused. It's this joystick you stuffed in your underwear to impress us. Maybe we should get you naked so we don't get so confused?" He suggested lowly as he stroked York's cock through the thin cotton.

The brunet made a strangled little noise at that, not quite sure how he felt about North jerking him off like that but it felt incredible. The blonds certainly knew their way around dick. "North- erm- but touching it kind of makes it get harder and..." He blabbered nervously, still trying to pretend he was unaffected by them doing gay things but he was pretty sure he wasn't kidding anyone. "It's just all the stimulation. You should probably stop." It wasn't that York thought they were hot or anything. It was the situation. Maybe he did like being slapped around more than he thought.

"You're right." North murmured releasing York's length just like that. It seemed so easy- too easy. Why did it have to be so easy? That had felt- good. Why did North have to let go so quick? "What have you done to deserve my touch? No. You need to earn my cock. Let's see if your worth it. Get naked. Let me look at you."

York's breath caught. Naked? Holy fuck. This was happening. North wanted him to get naked and they were gonna- "Breathe York. Remember you can stop this at any time you need to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Remember, you can say no at any time or say red light- or even agoraphobia. Any of those and we stop. Just remember that." Wash assured from where he sat watching the proceedings with rapt attention.

"Agoraphobia?" North repeated. "What?"

"What? What! North how could you forget! Agoraphobia is our safe word with York! What if something goes wrong? I'll go get the board from down stairs." Wash fussed, hopping up and giving York a little peek at the tent in his pants that was just a little less pronounced than before.

"Wash no. Sit down." North chuckled with York snorting behind his hand at the display as well. "It's fine. Agoraphobia, I got it. Settle down."

Wash's cheeks puffed out at that as he floundered about a little in front of the door. "But what if you forget? I should get the board just in case. I’ll be right back.”

"Wash, settle down. I'm fine. I know the safe word. North's not going to get confused. Just sit down and enjoy the show." York threw a cocky grin to the younger man finally feeling in his element with Wash obsessing compulsively. His hands trailed up to the buttons on his shirt easily, smirking when Wash's wide eyes tracked the movement avidly. Tanned deft fingers undid button after button exposing his toned chest inch by inch.

Wash's tongue flickered out to wet his lips as he walked backwards to collapse back down into his chair. He seemed dumbstruck by the sight of York's bared chest even though he'd seen it a dozen times before. The brunet grinned as North moved a little further down the bed, pale eyes trailing down York's body appraisingly. The brunet peeled off his shirt slowly knowing just how nice his body was and practically seeing the blonds twitching to touch the newly exposed expanse of muscle. York chuckled lowly at their hungry stares. Yeah, York was a total hunk. He knew it. Even with the scars he was a hot piece of ass. He hooked his thumbs in his boxers looking to North for confirmation but those blue eyes were glued to the band of his underwear as he dragged them down. This was it. He'd be naked, exposed. They'd see everything. He wouldn't be able to deny anything. If he wanted to go any further, he'd need to get naked and he did want to take this further. He wanted more despite himself. He wanted to finish even if it meant doing something gay with his friend. He dragged his boxers down and all the way off his tanned legs tossing them aside somewhere near his pants and shirt on the floor. It felt good being naked in front of the blonds. North and Wash looked so unbelievably turned on at the sight and the brunet felt good seeing their desire for him. He was gorgeous and they wanted him. It was nice being the object of someone important to him's desire for once. He decided it would be fine to just let them drink in the sight for a moment. "Like what you see?"

North seemed to realize he was staring at York's cocky question. His eyes narrowed at the smirking brunet with a carefully constructed unimpressed expression. He dug in his pocket and for a second, the brunet was half sure his friend was touching himself to the sight of him naked and posing sexy on his bed until North produced a few packets of lube and tossed them right at York. "Guy gets a tan and works out a little and thinks he's something else. Here, make yourself useful and open yourself up. Let's see if you're even worthy of me. Impress me." The blond challenged.

York's face fell immediately at North's impassive tone. He drew his legs together a little subconsciously before catching himself and remembering the point to all of this. York might not be into guys but that didn't mean his friends didn't find it sexy. North said he'd take care of things. If York was patient, he was sure the older man would make sure he got his when they were finished. North wouldn't just leave him hanging. They'd help him get off too he was sure.

The brunet tried not to squirm and let the blonds know how much they unnerved him. He grabbed the lube and tore it open as he splayed his legs wide and looked down. Holy fuck he was turned on. York blushed at the sight of his erect penis, not sure when it filled with so much blood. His legs drew together again in embarrassment before remembering again what he'd been doing. "Impress you? You already want me spread open for your pleasure. How much more impressed could you be?"

York bit his tongue as a glob of the lube missed his fingers to fall flat on the bed. He frowned, not really wanting to be punished for messing up the sheets. Looking to North, the blond wasn't moving in for the kill just yet and York breathed a slight sigh of relief. He felt his cheeks heat as he basically doubled over, lifting his balls to see what he was doing before casting one last glance at North. No one was stopping him or correcting him so he pressed his finger against his puckered hole and yeah, that felt weird as fuck.

"Here." North's hand was on his a second later pulling it back and squirting another glob of lube onto his fingers, making sure to smear it on York's very private place. "A little more will help on insertion. We're not doing anything complicated so use as much as you want. Just use one for now then as you feel like you can handle more, put two in and start to stretch. Most importantly, relax. We've got all the time in the world."

"Yeah?" York asked with a little blush before shifting as North reclaimed his spot at the end of the bed to watch. The brunet cupped his junk in one hand to keep it all up out of the way as he took North's directions and slowly slipped a finger up into- "Oh-" Okay, slick, burn, spreading... It didn't exactly hurt but York certainly didn't find it sexy or pleasurable. He didn't really expect to anyway. Sure Wash liked it but Wash was a little off. York was tough though, wiggling his finger despite the discomfort and forcing the second in next to the first. Okay, that was uncomfortable. He closed his eyes, pushing the pair of fingers in further and stretching, face scrunching up a little at the almost splitting spreading feeling.

"York hold up." North's warm voice crept into his ears and made the brunet grimace. He was fucking doing it! Wasn't that enough?

"North, I'm getting it stretched out okay? Just hold your horses. Give me a minute!" York snapped back at the pushy blond, wincing as he spread his fingers again.

"York, you're doing it wrong. Just let me show you-" North's fingers on York's wrist right by his ass made the mismatched eyes fly open and lock onto the older man's annoyingly concerned face.

"I'm stretching it damn it! Give me a fucking second!" York cursed not wanting to move on quite yet because if this hurt, what would North's dick feel like in there?

"York, stop. Red. Red light." North told him sternly and the brunet did as he was told, letting North guide his fingers back out of his body with his lips twitching downward. "I know that couldn't have felt good." York huffed, since when was it supposed to? "May I?" North gestured to York's body vaguely with a small hopeful smile that frankly made York feel uncomfortable. Of course North was all about making this go as quickly as possible so he could get in there and have his way.

"Yeah- North I think I need more stretch-"

"I know York." North rubbed a hand on his friend's thigh consolingly. "I can tell you need more time. I just want to show you how we do it. Maybe you might like our way better. Okay?" His finger pressed against York's kind of irritated hole questioningly but didn't quite push in.

The pressure was torture. York really didn't like this. He nearly said as much but he was worried if he opened his mouth, he might sob so he just nodded like a broken bobblehead. North smiled at the assent, pressing in slowly and the movement was kind of worse than when York was controlling it. "Try to relax York. Here, you can put a finger in too if you want to feel what's going on better. Come on, like this-"

York gritted his teeth as he pressed one of his own fingers in beside North's and waited for something to be even the slightest bit different than before. It wasn't though. It still felt unnatural, too big. It certainly wasn't a good feeling. "Yeah- so much- better-" He fibbed.

North's free hand stroked his bare hip gently. "Yeah?" North asked and York felt like calling a stop to all this again. North really did think he had some magic touch. Then that finger curled and scooted deeper and York struggled to keep a straight face. "Let's see if we can make it feel even better. How about this?"

That finger reaching even deeper had York grimacing for a moment until North curled the digit and hit something oh so good. York's jaw dropped, a moan slipping out as North's finger continued to stroke just smiling back at him like the asshole he was while York writhed and moaned and lost himself in heady pleasure. He still felt the stretch but it was nothing compared to North's incredible touch. York would feel annoyed if he wasn't so caught up in the new wonderful sensation.

"That's better isn't it? Even feels good when you do it right. So cocky thinking you know best. Tut tut. The pretty ones always seem to live in their own little fantasies where they know best." North's fingers arched and York cried out in pleasure reaching down to stroke his cock because damn that was good all together. He jerked his hand away when the blond slapped it sharply. "No touching yourself, self entitled little- You think you're special huh? You think you deserve to cum just like that? Oh no. You have to earn your pleasure. Now York, think you can do it right?" North's one finger was unrelenting and York wasn't sure if he was ever going to stop moaning. It wasn't even that much movement but fuck that felt good. He didn't even realize he was pressing his ass down into North's hand until that finger started pulling out and he let out an honest to god whine. "Well, impress me York. Show me you aren't just some pretty face."

York's jaw clacked shut dumbly when the stimulation vanished. He felt foolish letting his mouth hang open like that, unable to do much more than just moan at North. That wasn't exactly sexy. Carolina always told him his o face wasn't the hottest thing she's ever seen. That- was probably just as bad and York felt himself blushing in response. "Umn-" He stopped short realizing that wasn't a word and took a few breaths shifting a little on the bed. This was so embarrassing. Fuck. North was probably making fun of him for his stupid face when calling him pretty. He was an idiot. "I- It wasn't that bad. It was the first time I ever- that feeling. It's North's fault!"

"You didn't like it?" Wash inquired immediately. "Me and North both love prostate massages. I thought everyone's prostate was like that. I can't believe you didn't like it... Maybe it's cause we're gay. Oh man, North- what if there is a difference between gays and straights?"

"Wash, calm down." North cut in. "It's okay if he doesn't like it- what am I talking about. Didn't you just see and hear him? He fucking loved it. Stop worrying so much."

"But he didn't-"

"Wash, calm down." York repeated staring his friend down and taking a deep breath which Wash mimicked. It really worked. It calmed York down too, reminding him that these were his friends. They didn't care if he made a ridiculous face cumming. They weren't even dating. It was just sex, one time, friendly sex. They weren't going to judge. Certainly not Wash. Not after all they'd been through together. "I liked it. It felt- just as good as you said it does. I just- never mind. It felt good. I'm- gonna have to keep that one in mind for solo time later." He chuckled, feeling his face flush.

"See? He likes it." North told his boyfriend while petting York's leg gently. Then the smile disappeared and his cool blue eyes fixed on York's heated face. "You like it and if you want me to show you more of what I can do for you, you'll give me and my darling boyfriend a nice little show. Now, get to work. Open yourself up for me and if you're really good-" North leaned over York nipping the brunet's ear lightly before flicking his tongue over the love bite. "I'll make you scream for us you'll love it so much."

York almost whimpered at North's steamy promise. The larger man's voice was so rough and deep. It did things to the younger man, conjuring thoughts of porn in his head as he tried to imagine feeling so wonderful he wanted to scream. But no- he was always loud, too loud. He'd already moaned so much. That wasn't really sexy in real life- not for guys. Not nearly as nice as making his partner moan high pitched and out of control. "All I have to do is stretch myself out? Piece of cake." He smirked, trying to keep up his calm façade as North's cool blue eyes bore into him. He felt so exposed. Why did that turn him on so much?

North chuckled and the deep sound made something twist in York's gut. His smirk was so superior, the brunet kind of wanted to prove himself to his friend. He wanted to impress North. He wanted to prove himself and make North see how incredible he was. "You think so don't you?" North tugged at York's dark hair a little and bared his teeth in the most unnerving hungry looking grin York had ever seen. York's stomach twisted with butterflies dancing all around his body at the expression. "Well, it's your turn to put your claims to the test. If you can't put on a show good enough to turn me on, you'll only get to watch me make Wash squirm in your place. Got it?"

York swallowed at the threat. He shifted nervously under North having not even considered the option that his friend would leave him high and dry. He thought he was here for this. It never occurred to him his friends would actually- No. He could do this. He could turn North on. York was the sexiest guy in the freelancers. Anyone would kill just to snog him a little. All he had to do was stretch himself out and give North a little smolder while he did and there was no way he'd be rejected. He did just that, leveling his sexiest come hither expression at North as he slipped a second finger into himself and scissored them to work himself looser. He wondered idly if North's cock would feel anything like his fingers and carefully nudged that spot, forgetting all about his plan to smolder North to death as his eyelashes fluttered in pleasure, mouth falling open again silently.

York's closed eyes allowed him to momentarily forget his audience while he stroked his prostate a little on his own. It wasn't quite as good as North's touch had been but when he wrapped his hand around his dick and started to pull- Slap! "I told you not to touch that already. I supply your pleasure York. You are mine. You feel what I want you to feel. You cum when I decide you've earned it. Understand?"

"North~" York moaned, an honest to god moan and the brunet ignited in a full body blush at his own response. North didn't exactly look surprised either. He looked pleased and hot as fuck. The older man's pupils had dilated as he looked down to his friend. Apparently, North liked that. York swallowed squirming a little under North's heavy gaze. "Okay- but if you can't deliver better-" York let his statement hang, wanting to put a threat there but he couldn't think of anything as he spread his fingers and touched his prostate just a little every pass. It still wasn't as good as North's touch but it was something and it felt nice. He managed to level a new smolder at North and let his tongue slowly travel along the rim of his lips hoping it conjured the same ideas in gay guy's head as it did straight. This, he could do. He was sure his mouth and full lips were something desirable to anyone.

"Me?" North chuckled again and the deep sound sent a slight tremor through York's body. How did the man do that? He put so much deep dark desire in each little noise he made that it had York hanging on every word. "I can deliver York. You felt how wonderful I could make you feel and that was only a taste. Imagine how incredible it will be when I give you everything you want."

"A taste?" York's face felt aflame because he'd never heard his voice so high in his life. It had almost cracked. The whole thing sounded so incredible if that was just a taste. Even though York already knew the whole thing was probably just North's cock and that certainly wouldn't feel any better than his fingers. York spread his own coming up on more resistance than ever. No, that wouldn't feel too good. It'd be bigger if what Wash claimed was true. It might feel great to North but York was fairly certain it would be mostly pain for him. Good thing for Wash who seemed to be into the pain. York wondered how bad it would be. The brunet had always been into a little pain during sex. Maybe this would be a good thing. He sent a cocky look at his friend, smirking a little at his friend. "Mmm. That's a pretty tall promise North. Not sure even you're up to making me scream in pleasure. Sure you're not just gonna make me scream to make it stop?"

North's fingers twisted in York's hair, holding his head down just the right side of painfully making the brunet's breath catch. The blond smirked down at the other man before leaning over him to scrape his teeth right along the younger man's jawline. "I'm going to make you so hoarse. Put three fingers in York. You're going to want to be as loose as you can before I fuck some good sense into you."

The brunet moaned again, doing just as he was told before even thinking about it. It was a kind of tight fit again but the stuffed feeling was nice when he pressed all three digits right into his prostate. "Oh fuck." He cursed with North still right in his personal space now staring down at him intensely. He struggled to spread his fingers, wincing a little before it started feeling better again. He moaned lightly, slipping his fingers in and out and spreading and- Slap!

"I said no touching yourself York. Do it like I showed you. Don't you want me to make you come undone bit by bit before dropping you into pure uncontrollable pleasure?" North asked huskily.

"Pretty sure normal people call that an orgasm North and I could probably manage it on my own." York smirked, wrapping his fingers right back around his dick and moaning for good measure.

North's hand wrapped around York's wrist and wrenched it away from his dick almost violently. The brunet shivered when his arm was pinned down next to his head. He found he missed his prostate twice as much as he managed to nail it and wondered how North found the little spot so easily. He figured it must be all the practice the man got doing gay stuff with Wash but it was incredible nonetheless. He wanted more of it, wondering if maybe he should just ask North to finger him again instead of fucking him for real. He spread his fingers again and winced, trying to hit that spot again but he almost thought he lost it. Could it come and go? How did this thing work anyway? He shifted his hips to try to get it right but North was there, tugging at his hair again and squeezing his wrist in a reminder of who was in charge there.

"Are you done yet? Always so much pomp and flash. You never do as good as you think. You just hype yourself up so much. I bet you're not even half stretched enough. Times up York." North announced with an edge of terrifying finality. York's heart raced because fuck, what if he wasn't ready? This would hurt so much!

The brunet swallowed drily as North's hand left his hair to physically pull his still stretching fingers away. Safe words and colors flew out of his head terrified even though North was still fully dressed and wasn't making a move to take a stitch off. Instead, North slipped two fingers into York's stretched hole and focused in on that one pleasurable spot making the brunet's jaw drop again in a quiet moan while North started to test how stretched York really was. His fingers worked efficiently, knowing just how much York could take before the sensation bordered on pain and spread the man deep. A third finger wiggled in with the other two easily and York choked on a moan when the trio speared right into his prostate, fingers and toes curling into the sheets beneath him as his caught hand scrambled to grab North's restraining hold back. The fingers worked inside York feeling like so much and spreading and spreading and spreading while working into his sensitive prostate driving him mad. He could feel the somehow wonderful burn of being stretched even more and made a little broken noise because oh fuck, he failed. North wouldn't take care of him because he hadn't done a good enough job.

"North-" York bit his lip because whenever did he sound so damn pathetic? He felt like begging the man to at least finger him until he got off. That couldn't be asking too much could it? When those widened blue eyes met his own in surprise, the scarred man turned his head away ashamed of himself. He never felt so powerless. He was actually a little scared of his friend telling him he didn't do a good enough job. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

"Mmm. Would you look at that?" North murmured pleased and the scarred man flinched. "All stretched and waiting for me. Must be pretty eager to be taken care of." North's clean hand left York's wrist and angled his face to the bigger man gently so North could catch his lips in another of those enthralling kisses. Lips caressed, tongue mapping out every corner of York's mouth and giving it the utmost attention while the brunet moaned into it. Those fingers never let up, stretching York more and pressing lightly against his prostate to keep away the pain as North worked him open expertly. York felt dizzy with all the pleasure and that captivating kiss pressed into his mouth. He couldn't even fight it either just opening up and letting North take every inch of him. He never dreamed it would feel so damn good.

"You did such a good job for me York." North's deep voice seemed to resonate from so up close. He was so warm pressing down over the naked brunet.

"I- I did?" York piped up breathlessly.

North stroked his hair, rubbing his scalp and drawing out another content sound as York shifted down further onto his friend's probing fingers. "You did such a good job York. You deserve something special. What do you want me to do for you? I could keep this up-" North speared York's prostate and the brunet's voice cracked as his body scrambled, limbs tangling in the sheets as he squirmed in pleasure. "I could bring you off just like this or maybe use my mouth. How's a blow job sound for such a job well done?"

"North~" York was a little beyond caring that he literally just moaned one of his best friend's names while the man was buried knuckle deep inside of him. It felt incredible and North was still spreading him open but the stretch was nice. It felt good with that press against his sweet spot. "I want- I think... North, do you think? I want to..." It wasn't North cutting York off with another mind blowing kiss as much as it was York trailing off uncertainly and getting a kiss for it. York moaned, wrapping his arms around his friend to pull him closer and getting his fingers knotted in the tight shirt happily.

North's lips curled into the kiss, tongue dipping in between them but his smile kept the embrace slightly more chaste than it had been before. His fingers shifted to rub persistently into York's prostate and he pulled back just enough to slip his hand down between them to finally touch York's cock, stroking it firmly along with every pumping motion into his body. "Like this? I could suck you off like this too, keep you on the edge a little while and build up that tension for you." North suggested, kissing the side of York's neck.

"Mn-guh-" It wasn't quite a word but York couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Or- we have quite a few vibrators. Just wait until you feel vibrations against that sensitive little gland." North continued.

"North~ Ughmmmmm." York angled his face to catch his friend's lips with his own, almost deepening the kiss before realizing how wet his mouth was. Those ideas were seriously mouth watering even though his own desire should have left his mouth dry. "C-C-Co-Cou-C-" Fuck, what was wrong with him? He blamed North's damn fingers pressing right up into him every time he tried to talk.

North chuckled lightly and York knew it had to be on purpose. The blond didn't look smug but his smile had York trying to spread his legs open even more. "If you give me a couple of minutes, I could open myself open for you and you could try topping. You did so well opening yourself up. I think that would be a special treat. Don't you?"

York’s mind blanked on that thought. God, he loved being inside of Carolina. But this wasn’t any of the girls he’d been with over the years. This was North. He was different. With the man’s fingers deep inside of him making the brunet feel incredible new sensations, it was so very different. He felt good now but there was no way- it’d feel- it- god, he wanted to know what it felt like. Pain and pleasure. 

"York? York, are you alright?" North prompted after a moment, his fingers stilling altogether. His hand left York's dick and stroked his hip instead as he tried to coax the man back into the moment, or at least back down to Earth. "York, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I was just letting you know your options. Please breathe. York?"

The brunet gasped in a deep breath when the blond reminded him of his need for oxygen. "Yes. Yes."

"Yeah? You want to top?" North clarified.

York's head bobbed up and down before shaking vigorously. "WellumnoIfuckyouwanacanwe?"

"What?" North asked, for once not laughing, just brushing his fingers through York's hair as he pulled his fingers out to a little whine.

York's breaths felt ragged as he shifted under the larger man. His hands stroked down North's chest and his body buzzed with desire. He wanted something. He wanted sex. He wanted intense and maybe a little painful. He knew North could give him just that. "I thought- you promised me... You'd make me scream. Not- uhm." York swallowed, wetting his dry throat. "Not backing out on that now are ya?"

If North looked surprised by how pathetic York was before, he was downright shocked now that the brunet was outright asking to be fucked raw. "Um well, I was kind of in the moment, thinking about fucking you. We don't have to go that far though. York, I can take good care of you without taking this too far. You don't have to-"

"I want to. If Wash can handle it, I can too." York wasn't sure about having North fucking deep inside of him but he was right. If Wash could do it, it would probably be easy for York. He swallowed again. "You promised you'd take care of it. What's the matter? Can't handle it?"

North's hands on his body stroked his hips absently like he was lost in the idea of burying himself deep inside the man beneath him. His big hands seemed to hold York's hips down reflexively as he licked his lips in hunger. "Oh, don't worry about me York. I'll put you right into your place." North's teeth dug into York's bare shoulder, just holding the flesh carefully more than biting down hard. He nipped earning a little gasp just before releasing and smirked down at his friend. "Are you sure you want me to top you though? I want to be absolutely sure you want this. Remember, you can stop it at any time with the safe word- actually. You can just tell me to stop. I'd stop any time I thought you were in pain. But are you sure you want that? We don't have to have sex. I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

York actually laughed at that. "You putting me in my place sounds pretty good. Cut out the sweet talk. You're making this a little too gay. Ramp up the abuse a little. That's why we're here remember?" The brunet reminded with a smirk.

"Too gay?" North barked a laugh. "Yeah sure, I wouldn't want to make anal sex too gay for you York. I'm serious about stopping though. If anything is too much for you, just let me know. We don't have to do this. But- if you're sure you want me to dominate you-"

"Yeah, fuck me up North." York breathed arching his back to bump their hard crotches together. He gulped audibly at the feeling of North's firm bulge there. "Let's do this. Take care of me- Erm... North?"

"Yes York?" The blond prompted as he slammed York's body back down to the mattress. He pressed his knee against York's stretched hole and the stimulation made the brunet's breath hitch. Holy fuck, it didn't even feel that good but for some reason it made the scarred man hotter than ever.

The smaller man's fingers clutched his friend's shirt, probably stretching the tight fabric out beyond repair but he couldn't care less at the moment. His face felt hot enough to burn holes in the blanket beneath him but he met North's gaze despite his blush. "I- If it's okay, I really want to come. I don't think I'd like being forced not to. Don't keep me from finishing. You think you could satisfy me? If that's okay?"


	5. tion

"Okay?" North scraped his teeth along York's neck smirking when the naked man squirmed at the sensation pressing his slick ass down onto North's knee. "York, I promise no matter what I say or how I act, I am going to let you finish. I might delay you a bit but I'm not going to completely keep you from cumming. Is that alright?" North's lips traced the path his teeth had just scraped across the brunet's neck before kissing and suckling lightly. "Hey York? Can I leave marks where they won't be seen? I'd really like to try biting you."

York shuddered at the suggestion. He loved teeth. He liked to bite, being bitten, and just the teasing sharpness of teeth. He tangled his hand in North's thick blond locks and tugged the man's head up to meet his new attempt at a smolder. He smoothed his lips over North's and nibbled the older male's bottom lip a little before giving a sharp playful nip that made the large man groan and tighten his grip on the brunet's hips. "Bring it baby."

North let out a growl before twining his fingers in York's brown locks and yanking his head back down to the bed. York gasped when the older man bit him back hard before enveloping his mouth in another kiss. This one was a bit more heated, scraping teeth against the rough side of York's tongue when he kissed back catching his lips between unyielding teeth each time they passed too close. York moaned into the unexpected contact kissing back feverishly and earning himself more brutal bites for his efforts. He even chased after the kiss when the pair's lips parted only to be pulled back down to the bed by his hair.

"I told you. You take what I give you." North reminded in another growl. "You're mine to pleasure how I see fit and if I'm finished kissing you- no more kissing." York swallowed at that declaration squirming and moaning a little as he started to touch himself again but North slapped his hand away lightning fast. "I'll be the one to touch you from now on. You wait until I'm ready for you to come undone."

With that one last chilling announcement, North started to undress. First came his too tight t shirt that slid up North's toned body to expose a chest York must have seen dozens of times before but still somehow felt new and different to the man. The brunet shifted because it wasn't quite right, not exactly what he wanted without soft breasts and the curves he so loved to run his hands along. No, this chest was a lot like his own, even hairy because North was probably some human ox hybrid with all those muscles. When North reached down to take off his gym shorts, York propped himself up on his elbows to watch. The blond was neither rushed nor really taking his time. The whole process was unnervingly casual to York as the man had folded his shirt to place on the little table near Wash before even starting on his shorts. Now, he removed the bottoms with the same level of unhurried care followed by his briefs before climbing back onto the bed with York as naked as the day he was born.

There was nothing for York to do but stare and North certainly was an eyeful to stare at. The older man was like a wall of muscle coming ever closer to the brunet on the bed before pausing somewhere at the foot to fiddle with lube and condom packets while York just continued to stare, mostly at North's cock. North's dick was straining, pointing up and so big York wondered why he didn't know that already with all their pressing against each other and shouldn't he have seen that through those flimsy shorts? That wasn't what was going through York's mind though. Oh no. The only coherent thought the braindead brunet could muster was. I guess North's not circumcised which really wasn't helping him any because there were at least ten more pressing issues he should be considering beyond that like how much this would probably hurt.

"York?" North's deep voice rumbled as he shifted up the bed, grazing his fingers up along York's bare leg with a small smile. "Is everything alright? You're looking a little-"

"Totally freaked out." Wash finished, up from his chair and hovering nearby. "York, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's okay."

"He's right." North brushed the backs of his fingers along York's still pretty hard length as he spoke softly to his friend. "There are plenty of ways to do this. No one ever said I need to be inside of you in any way."

"No, I definitely want to do it." York assured knowing he was still staring straight down to his friend's cock like it was a snake about to jump up and bite him. More like a boa constrictor if you asked York. What did North feed that thing? Holy shit! York's face heated because okay maybe he wasn't as well endowed as he had thought before. Carolina's voice buzzed in the brunet's head but North's dick seemed more like it was screaming for his attention. "I was just- heheh- How could you possibly fit that big ol' thing in tiny little Wash?" Realistically York knew Wash wasn't that small. It was more of a running joke for their circle of friends to call him and CT tiny but seriously. Didn't that break the guy every time they had sex? How the hell did Wash go down on that thing? Well, Wash did say he liked things a little rough. Or painful as hell apparently.

North just smirked at York's line of questioning. "Stick with us for a bit and I'm sure we'll show you how it's done."

"Oh fuck." York cursed because yeah, they were about to do just that. No wonder North had made sure to stretch him even more himself. The thought of having North pressing inside of him using him for his pleasure was right at the forefront of the brunet's mind now, shoving away all sorts of other silly thoughts like the fact North's pubes looked bleached and oh God that thing was huge. "I North- yell- yellow. I'm yellow. Slow down."

"York..." North's finger hooked under his friend's chin and tilted his head up to meet that steady blue gaze. "I can't slow down. We haven't even done anything yet."

"Right." York agreed. He shifted nervously glancing back down to eye North's cock some more. "Yeah, can't really move slower than stopped right? Heheh."

"York. You don't have to do this. There are so many other things to try if anal scares you." North assured brushing a few stray locks of hair from the brunet's forehead with a gentle smile.

"Scares me? Psh. No way. This- this is a piece of cake. I'll just keep an eye on how you do it. See how a dom does it." York's voice was awfully distracted, staring down at the thick length like it might do a neat trick if he stared long enough.

Wash gave his boyfriend a little headshake. "I don't think-" He started in a quiet voice.

"You think I'm going to let you watch me enter you?" North asked the scarred man with narrowed eyes. "Not a chance. You're here for my entertainment, not the other way around. Besides, I always like the noises my partners make when they aren't expecting what I give them."

"Wha-?" York started, eyes widening when he felt North's big hands on his side before squeezing shut when the larger man deftly flipped him to press York face first into the bed.

"What color are you now?" North asked, stroking a hand down York's spine as if he were petting a kitten- oh my god. York squirmed a little under the touch, wondering if this was how North treated his boyfriend.

"Gre-ellow! I'm still yellow. North- take it slow." York requested, hands knotting in the sheets and pulling them under him in a kind of collection he'd apparently started long ago. He didn't know when he'd pulled apart the well made bed but he was sure Wash had a hospital fold in those sheets and blankets before he'd laid down.

"Yellow it is." North assured before pressing against York's hole and slowly pressing in. "York, relax. It's not going to hurt. Trust me."

Not going to hurt? It already fucking hurt and North just kept pressing in and it burned and- North nudged that spot and York gasped, pressing his face to the bed clutching the sheets to his body. "Yeah okay."

"York, I need you to relax." North repeated. "This won't hurt. You just need to relax your ass a little so I can move."

"You can't move because it's too big. You should have stretched me more." York growled back.

"I am York, it's just a finger."

"Fuck." York let his face rest in the sheets after chancing a glance back and yeah the angles didn't quite match up. He was such a baby. He felt the tension rush out of his body when he realized he wasn't getting fucked quite yet and that finger suddenly wasn't quite so big. It had plenty of room to move around and so did the other two North managed to stuff in there. They felt nice again, just plunging in and quirking and spreading a little. North wasn't being overly aggressive with them and the swipes of his prostate had York relaxing again under his friend's touch. "You can fuck me. I can take it. I'm- stretched enough."

"I decide when you've had enough." North reminded in that deep superior tone he'd been taking on and off all night. York gulped as the sound sent a shiver right down his spine and seemed to make his prostate throb against those fingers. "What are you doing there anyway? Nesting? I'm going to have to get you a giant teddy bear to hug during sex aren't I?"

"M-more like a sex doll to hump because this is going no- WHERE!" York's back arched, voice jumping a few octaves when North's fingers spread and swirled and arched pressing right into his sweet spot and making his blood absolutely boil over for a second. Just a second though because that was all the touch lasted making the brunet curse. "Fucking hell. I need a sex doll for at least some stimulation. At least those vibrators of yours sound like they get the job done."

North's fingers spread at the jab and popped out just like that making York stifle his whine into the sheets he'd bundled up under his face. "Maybe I should take it back. I'm not sure you deserve my touch. Look at you, acting so smug not even able to handle a few fingers while you wait for my cock. Maybe I should make you finish yourself off."

"But you said-" York started before North's hands were on his hips again hoisting them up and back into the air until York was in an embarrassingly open position and oh- this would be a much better angle for North to fuck him at. How had he not seen that coming?

North's hands cupped York's ass, spreading the cheeks and dipping a thumb in just enough for York to feel that slight stretch. It was thick pressing on him but York managed to remain loose and pliant enough for the pressure to feel good. Apparently, not enough to get that finger inside him though as the hand dragged across his shapely ass away from his puckered hole. "I said you are mine. I decide what you deserve and you've earned yourself this." SLAP! York gasped, letting out a high pitched noise when North's big hand connected harshly with his bare already raw skin. "What color are you at now?" North asked the gasping man clawing at the blanket beneath him.

"Hit me. Hit me again." York moaned in a pitched tone. He barely sounded like himself to his own ears but it wasn't like that was something he would normally say anyway. He didn't know what made it so different. Maybe it was the skin to skin sting that left his head reeling. Perhaps it was not knowing that spanking was coming that made him squirm. York was pretty sure it was the jaw dropping rightness of having North forcing him to accept punishment for his cocky attitude that had him ready to beg for more. Something he could cling to that felt normal. Something to soothe him after how strange it was having the blond's fingers buried deep inside of him. SLAP! "North. Say it. Say it." SLAP! It was possible North didn't know what York wanted. York wasn't even sure what he wanted.

"Shut up." North growled, hitting York's bare ass again. "You need to learn your manners." SLAP! "You're arrogant." SLAP! "Needy." SLAP! "Selfish." SLAP! "I'm the one that gives you pleasure. I control how you feel. You wouldn't have any of this without me." SLAP! "And you are too busy trying to be cocky to act right. Your body is practically begging to be fucked but you can't even behave long enough to let me help you out. Tell me what you want York." SLAP!

"Fuck me!" He wasn't even swearing now. He really wanted it. "Punish me. Use me North. Make me useful for something. North, punish me with your cock."

North let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl that had the brunet beneath him shivering in his grasp. The blond's hands shifted along York's shapely ass and hips pulling him back up into position again and catching patches of skin in his teeth all across York's back while the scarred man wiggled in anticipation. "So you are good for something." North's deep voice announced, dripping with lust and making York's head go fuzzy with his own desire. "You sure sound pretty begging for my cock. That's why you were so desperate to get onto my bed. You just couldn't live one more second without me fucking your brains out."

"Yes! North- come on. I can take it." York's body rocked back against North instinctually. It knew just what it wanted. A lot like York himself apparently.

"Heheh." North chuckled lowly hands kneading the shapely globes of the younger man's ass under his fingers. The brunet had finally managed to get his death grip off of the sheet and was snaking one hand down to wrap around his cock but North was in total control again. He snatched up that sneaky hand and slammed it back onto the mattress pinning it there with his own bigger one. "You can take it you say but you're such a slow learner. All your pleasure comes from me." He let his other hand slide around York to barely graze the younger man's erection with his fingertips. He could feel the length twitching at his touch as York tried to move into the stimulation. "You are mine and I can either make you feel like you are flying." He stroked purposefully, smirking at the moan York let out as he flexed his pelvis more. "Or I can keep you grounded." The hand pulled away from York's cock snapping up into York's hair so fast the brunet kind of thought it was teleportation as those long digits tangled in his locks and pressed his face down into the sheets. "You do so love my bed after all. Maybe you should get better acquainted."

York held back his whimper in the sheets, trying to catch his breath with his mouth and nose obscured instead. He couldn't decide whether he liked this or not. North's hand holding him down exposed and embarrassed was oddly thrilling. He managed to angle his head to the side just enough to uncover his mouth and- "North-“ Are you going to fuck me into the bed or what? York couldn't say it. He wanted to get this show on the road. If North got off, surely the man would help his friend out once he finished. What could he possibly say to keep this thing going? It was like North was stalled out, teasing him. "Green. I'm green North. Do it."

"Do what?" North continued to taunt.

"Anything. Just do something!" York panted into the bundled up sheets under him and tried to wrap his arms around the blanket but North's hand on his own was unyielding. "North~" York moaned, pressing his forehead to the back of North's hand and giving an aborted jerk of the hips to try to get some relief on his own but no- His pleasure came from North. Everything was North now.

North's heart was pounding, practically in his throat watching his friend squirm. He glanced over at Wash, leaning forward in his chair, long legs crossed in front of him with his hand buried in his loose fitting pants. Seemed it was fine with him. North grinned seeing the enraptured expression on his boyfriend's slack jawed face. Good. Everyone was fine with this. Everything according to plan. He stroked a hand down York's side, leaving the one pinning York's limb down so the brunet could continue cuddling into it for comfort. North kept having to force away the idea of giving York something better to hold while he was plowed. Wash was awfully cuddly and sturdy enough to survive York squeezing him while he was fucked raw if it came down to it. North knew that was asking too much from both of them though. He had to take things slow. He couldn't ask everyone to mesh perfectly together their first time no matter how much he and Wash wanted it.

York drew North's hand in close under him, pressing his face to it when he felt something finally pressing against his ass. Wet hot stretching spreading the rim of his anus had the brunet's breath catching in his throat. Oh! It was happening. North was fucking him- well not fucking, more like slowly spreading him open on his cock but York's mouth watered at the burn anyway. It hurt so much and the older male just kept feeding his dick into York more and more and more. Then that deep voice cut through the fog of disorienting pain. "York, you alright? Is it too much? What color are you?"

York pressed his cheek to the comforting presence of North's hand. That cock was so far away from where he remembered that sweet spot being. There was no way North would ever reach it. York whimpered at the thought. Oh this would hurt. This would hurt and North wouldn't even reach that sweet bundle of nerves Wash always yammered on so much. "I'm- I'm yellow." York announced in a small voice. "Slow- slow it- It's so thick. Fuck, I thought it would feel longer."

North barked a short laugh at that, hand moving back over York's tanned skin until his fingers slipped over their connection to his cock and York could feel fingers curling around what wasn't inside him. "York, that's just the head. I was trying not to overwhelm you. Is this okay? Should we stop? Is it too much?"

"The head?" York's own head picked up, glancing back over his shoulder at the blond again but it wasn't the best angle this time and he couldn't quite get a good look at the man. He could feel the man's length ease out just a little to give him a little room to breathe- think- fuck- something. York sighed, dropping his head back down again. Sure, it was a lot but he didn't exactly feel like he was splitting apart. He felt- spread. It was a lot like that first finger. It was almost manageable. North definitely knew what he was doing. It was fitting, just like he'd said it would. "Yellow. Just go slow. It's-" He could feel his muscles tightening and releasing around the intrusion and heard North's quiet grumble at the sensation. "I can handle it. Just keep it slow."

"You're fine." North assured in a soft voice. He stroked York's side with his free hand again pressing in slowly. Dimly, York knew he would be going mad pushing in so slow. North had the patience of a saint and the brunet was grateful for once at the man's slow and steady nature. North, as a sniper always had such staying power. York always thought it was funny when Wash swooned over the man's stamina but now the got it. It made sense. Now, York wanted controlled. He wasn't sure he could handle the full length slamming into him just yet. Even the slow slide in was a bit much. At least the shaft wasn't quite as thick as the blunt head, pressing in easier now that he was past the ring of tight muscle. "Just relax." North reminded, petting his side and pressing kisses to his back.

"Yeah." York's voice sounded ragged to his own ears, arching his back to ease the way a little and yeah, that was a little better with the head brushing his sweet spot and making the scarred man sigh again. That wasn't so bad. North's dick seemed to press in against prostate keeping him on the edge of pleasure while the burning spread continued more and more until he was full to the bursting and then even more. So big. Too big. York wasn't sure he'd be able to recuperate when North actually started thrusting.

The blond wasn't thrusting though. North pressed in until his impossibly huge cock was nestled flush within York's aching ass. North's thumb brushed the back of York's hand before stroking the cheek York had resting on it. His other hand threaded through brown locks and massaged his scalp as he adjusted, speaking lowly in a measured tone. "It's okay. That's it. You're doing so well. This is the worst part. Just let me know when you feel like you can handle more. It's alright. Trust me. It gets so much better."

"Okay. Okay." York agreed breathlessly. "Just let me. Let me..." Soft kisses along his back had the younger man's voice trailing off distractedly. It was different for a change, strange, but oh so good. York's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of being carefully stroked and caressed as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Even being spread fully felt kind of good. Sure, it still hurt but York could get used to the sensation if it meant such sweet kisses. North's touches were at war with all the beatings and bites. It was a jarring change that had the brunet's mind reeling. It all felt so good.

"Take all the time you need. I'm in no hurry. I want to make sure you enjoy this." North dropped a few kisses to his friend's scapula moving up to his shoulders and neck. York was beautiful like this. North knew it was a lot. York's absolute stillness was enough to remind him how new the sensation must be for his friend. He hoped he was right in his assumption that the scarred man had a sensitive scalp, enjoying the feeling of having his head stroked. The way York seemed to relax under him with every swipe of his fingers, North was pretty sure he was right. He even kissed up York's neck and chanced a quick peck to his friend's cheek.

York gasped when North's thin lips grazed his cheek so sweetly. His hands balled in the sheets under him as he subtly leaned back into the kiss. Now that was different. Sex was heated and frenzied. York knew all about the raw need in the moment. He was well acquainted with manicured nails ripping his clothes apart to get to his toned body. Light kisses pressed to his cheek right in the midst of sex was different. North's cock was hard and heavy inside of the brunet but that feather light contact was so soft it made York's breath catch. "North."

York's voice was no more than a whisper but the blond man smiled, pressing his lips to his friend's cheek again and peppering light kisses along the edge of his jaw and up around his ear. "It's okay York. Just give it a minute. I'll make you feel so good. I promise. Just trust me. I'll take care of you." He promised keeping his kisses and strokes light to make sure his friend didn't feel pressured to hurry things along. York's body already felt like heaven around him. This was everything he'd been hoping for. York was pliant in his arms, challenging but relenting and responsive to every little slap and kiss. North stroked the man gently making sure every second was something York would look back on fondly. He wanted to make sure this would be a good experience for his friend. He couldn't bear to mess this up now especially since he was already buried to the hilt in the scarred man.

York let his body relax under North's careful touch. Not so bad. Not bad at all. He shifted, jostling the length inside him and could feel the man groaning at his back. Okay, that was weird. The brunet didn't think having North pressing into him from behind was a particularly sexy idea. He felt that thick length shift a little in what could be an aborted thrust and oh- Yeah. Like that, it certainly felt intriguing. It wasn't exactly mind blowing or scream inducing though. North had offered so much more. Wash claimed it could be so much better. York wasn't convinced. At least if he got through this part, North would surely take care of his needs afterward. He'd wanted punishment after all. "Alright. That's good. North, I'm ready. Fuck me good. I can take it. Punish me." York let out a near squeak when he felt a swift thwack to his rump at those words. Not as powerful as the ones before but it sure served to surprise him, making the brunet jerk and stifle a whimper when that big stiff rod was jarred inside his sensitive hole.

"I decide what you feel." North reminded in a no nonsense tone. His thick fingers brushed over the pinked flesh he'd been slapping all night. It stung, just the simple touch. That, York could handle though. He revelled in it, so different than his conquests before. It was when North drew back and pushed in so smoothly that had York scrambling against the sheets again. "I decide what you get and if you'll enjoy it. What I give, you take." Another smooth thrust and holy shit, that time he could feel it brush his prostate. "Because you're mine, here for my pleasure." North leaned down to press his lips to the center of the brunet's back and the shish kabobed man shivered at the sensation. "And I'm taking all of you."

York moaned as North's length continued to shift inside him oh so slowly. The drag was so much- almost too much. That burning stretch was bordering on pleasure now. "All of me?" York gasped dumbly. "You want me?" He didn't know why that slipped out. It sounded so stupid but for some reason, York still wondered why. He knew he was hot as hell but he was so out of his element. He hadn't done anything to turn the older man on. How was North so horny? Did he seriously enjoy watching York give his boyfriend a lap dance that much?

North chuckled lowly at the brunet's words, the dark sound reverberating through his body and giving their connection that little bit more friction. "Do I want you? Why York, are you offering yourself to me? Heheheheh. How sweet. Too bad you're already mine." York moaned again when North thrusted smoothly within him. "All of you. Don't you feel that? This is mine." North punctuated the statement with another slow pump of his hips. "This is mine." North bit down hard on York's shoulder as he thrusted in slightly rougher finally making York shout at the intense sensation. North chuckled again, mouth full of sun kissed flesh. His tongue ran across the deep indentations of his teeth. "And this." North finally swept his hand down across York's tight abs and the v of his hipbone to his straining cock and the brunet moaned throatily.

"Oh fuck yes!" York gasped thrusting in the blond's criminally loose hold. That made things so much worse. It was all much much worse. North was known for his accuracy and as it turned out, his aim was true. Each slow push had that thick length stroking the brunet's prostate until the brunet fucked that up, thrusting roughly forward into that blessed pressure and sinking back again into a less than blissful sensation. Turned out, York wasn't quite as good at hitting his own sweet spot with North's man meat. "Shit."

"Relax York." North soothed again, petting the scarred man's back and kissing along his shoulder as he continued to stroke the man's erection with just slightly more pressure. "It's okay. Let me take care of you." His cock was motionless inside though, like he knew exactly what had York cursing. "I've got you York, all of you. Just let me take care of it. I'll give you what you need."

That was different. That was even more peculiar than the dick spearing the brunet's ass. He was the one responsible for making his partners feel good. He was the man. He needed to be hard. He should aim for her sweet spot. If he was struggling, he could reach down and rub her- York moaned brokenly when North moved inside him again matching his stroking with the slow drag of his cock. North wasn't struggling though. No, that had been York's fault and North was still readily stroking his length to help him through the slight jog of pain. "North- more. Give me more."

North's hips moved at a painfully slow pace, hand following suit as his mouth fit over the bitemark he'd just placed and began to suckle lazily. "You're here for my pleasure York. You don't get to hurry this along. I get to take what I want from you." His mouth fit back over York's shoulder snugly, sucking hard and pumping steadily and York panted and forced his way to brace himself on his elbows.

"Come on North, punish me." York goaded. He finally felt adjusted to the intrusion of his friend's cock. North wasn't picking up the pace though. York wanted to be hurt but the pain was fading away replaced with something new but familiar. The handjob matched his pelvic thrusts perfectly. It was more than just pleasant, leaving a buzz of pleasure lingering just beneath the surface. The friction everywhere left York heady and excited. North wasn't doing it though. He was no longer punishing. He wouldn't give the scarred man what he wanted. "Fuck me man. Come on."

"That's it York, beg for me. Moan for me so pretty. Maybe if you make me excited enough, I'll fuck you senseless. Is that it? It's not going to work York. I'm in control here and I want you just- like- this." Each word at the end was accompanied with an impossibly deep thrust which North kept up in his devastatingly slow rhythm. York felt like falling apart as his friend crashed into him so deeply. It felt nothing but good accompanied by the firm slow strokes of North's steady hand. The man kissed his neck lightly. "Yeah that's it. Moan for me just like that handsome. I suppose you are good for something. You're downright wonderful at taking my cock."

And York was certainly moaning. He hadn't even realized the unbroken string of wanton noise was escaping his lips until his friend slowly rocking into him pointed it out. His voice filled the room and to York, it would make a downright terrible soundtrack to a porno. His voice wasn't a deep husky growl like North's nor was it some high pitched keen like a woman's would be. He did fill the room with continuous noise though, covering the gentle slap of skin on skin as North thrusted slow and deep into him. "North-" His voice was rough as he shuddered when fingers danced over the swollen head of his dick. "That's it. Come on. A little more. North. Just give me more."

"Mmm. I'll say. Your body is so incredible- just makes me want to savor it." York groaned as the older man spoke because damn it, North had managed to slow down. The brunet wasn't sure how his friend could bear it. The pace was maddening even as North's grip tightened into a firm squeeze moving along York's straining manhood. North sighed into York's ear, hot breath ghosting along the already burning skin there. "Yesssss. Just like this. Mmm. Your body is so tight and firm. It's like you've been sculpting it, making yourself nice and pretty to tease me... Now I get to tease you." The last was a whisper, serving its purpose. York shivered at the words. "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Heheh." York chuckled breathlessly, raising his head as he let his body rock with North's movements loosely. God, it was good letting himself go. It was torture, yeah, but the best kind. He couldn't feel even the least bit of the pain that they'd started with. Now it was all languid pleasure being rocked like the ocean. North was his own sort of a force of nature. He was powerful in his own calm demanding way. "So you think I'm a tease huh? Just how long have you wanted to do this? You sure are taking your time."

North's lips stopped where they'd been peppering along the golden column of York's straining neck and suddenly bit in sharply. York cried out as he was rammed into, right into that blessed spot hand jerking him roughly and he was suddenly almost there. He could cum just like this. Just a few more of those powerful thrusts, a couple more jerks. North wasn't letting him though. Yeah, he was thrusting roughly into the smaller man but his hand had stilled with a firm wrap of fingers right around the base of the scarred man's erection. There was no way he could cum like that. North's grip was too unyielding as he pumped harshly into York's body making it sing in pleasure. "Don't forget York, I'm doing you a favor. Don't you remember? Fuck me North. Punish me North. Make me scream in pleasure." York was damn near doing just that. "Isn't that what you asked for? Isn't this exactly what you wanted and look at you!" York didn't want to. He hadn't been able to keep his head up, body clenched and shaking with the forced pleasure he couldn't cope with. It was so much, too much. North wouldn't even let him finish. He felt disconnected in the building bliss. That couldn't be his voice grunting, and yelling and shouting in pleasure. He didn't sound like that. He wasn't a cheap whore but he sure did feel like it now, spread wide like this. "Listen to you now!" North managed to be heard over the racket. "Such a wonderful use of that endless stream of nonsense that you insist upon us day in and day out. You really were made for me to put you in your place."

The onslaught continued. York couldn't even find it in himself to be insulted or unnerved by how quickly North seemed to think this shit up on the spot. Sure, he did this with Wash all the time but North seemed to have all this talk of being conceited and yammering on dialed in. He knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. Is that why North had been going so slow? Did he somehow know how quickly the scarred man would come undone? Is that why North was holding him back now? York felt something inside him quake at the idea. His voice broke into the sheet under him in something frighteningly close to a sob. North was keeping him on the edge, keeping him from climaxing for his own pleasure. That idea was all too familiar to him. "North- North- North- North-" York's voice was breaking with every thrust like North was the waves breaking hard onto jagged rocks, making them roar back in defiance and defeat. "NO~ORTH!" Only, that hand wasn't enough. Nothing was. A few more powerful jabs right in his sweet spot had York climaxing right onto the sheets he'd pulled up under him in his blind pleasure.

North didn't stop there though, his pace was unrelenting, focused in on York's prostate while his hand roughly milked at his spilling cock. He worked the man perfectly through his orgasm giving him every ounce of bliss he could manage and with every nudge to his prostate, the incredible feeling felt prolonged and amplified. The tanned body collapsed bonelessly to the bed when he finally stopped coming and the blond man pulled out. York pulled his arms in, snuggling into the sheet he'd gathered under him, listening dully to the sound of North's deep moans. North kept going without him but York didn't mind. He was used to it. He buried his face in the bedspread and tried to hold onto his slowly lulling ecstasy.

"Mmnnnhhhhaaaaa." North moaned lowly. "Yooooorrrrrrrrrk~"

Mismatched eyes stared into the bleak shadows of the sheet gathered up to his face in a stupor. North was still moaning his name, after he'd finished. That was new, York held his breath, clutching onto that lingering feeling of bliss as he felt North moving above him. The bed would dip and jiggle a little. North puffed a few breaths as he tried to regain his balance. The brunet could hear North tossing a used condom into the trash and the gentle pad of feet on the carpeted floor.

York sighed when a hand stroked down his back, touching on all the places he'd been bitten and resting somewhere just before the swell of his ass. North's hand was still warm if not as scorching hot as it had been. "Hey York, I've got a towel here. I'm just going to clean you up a little. It might feel a little funny wiping the lubricant off your private areas." York's eyes fluttered shut at the warm wet softness teasing between his legs, stroking his balls and perineum all the way back over his anus and wiping off all the stray lube he'd managed to collect on his bruised cheeks. "Here, I've got that salve too. Me and Wash will put it on for you so it doesn't hurt so much in the morning."

"Here, I've got this." Wash's voice whispered to his boyfriend.

"Thanks for putting it back in the cooler sweetheart. I'm sure York will like that." North responded quietly. A shift on the bed was all the warning York got before North's hand was on York's shoulder, massaging the cool salve into the bite the older man had left there.

"It doesn't hurt." The younger blond snorted from somewhere further down the bed. "Alright York, this is going to be cold but trust me, it'll make you feel so much better." York nearly jumped right off the bed when he felt Wash's chilly fingers slipping between the cheeks of his ass. Those thin fingers probed the scarred man, smearing lotion all around his anus with just as much careful precision the man did anything else with. The contact was fleeting though. Soon, Wash's hand was gone and York was very still as North continued his work before Wash's hands were back with more salve and a gentle touch. This time the younger man was rubbing the cool substance where North had spanked the brunet earlier on in the night. His touch was so gentle and calming York almost felt like falling back to sleep.

"Alright York. That's it for your backside. Want to flip over so we can clean up your front?" North suggested sounding so different than his earlier growled commands.

The scarred man hesitated. This was kind of embarrassing. He was an absolute mess but in his post coital haze, he'd let his friends handle the mess for a few moments. He really should take care of himself. It wasn't like he was dating North after all. He'd need to be up and at 'em in a matter of minutes to go back to his own place and let the blonds gay it up some more in their comfy bed. After a moment's hesitation, the brunet rolled over towards his friends and blinked up at them blearily. North didn't look so harsh anymore. Both him and Wash were looking over their friend with a careful eye, hands moving slowly and gently with, as York could see it, more than one damp towel. "You don't have to. I've got it." The scarred man cut in.

North caught his hand gently with a soft smile. "I told you, I'd take care of everything. This too." North didn't though. As the older man held York's hand away from his body, Wash worked the sun kissed skin with one of those warm damp towels. There wasn't much of anything to rub ointment on now. Once York was clean with his friend's slender hands carefully handling his junk, the towel was dragged over the bed where York had painted his seed. "There, see? Not so bad." North smiled again catching York's attention away from Wash's solemn face.

"No-um. Can I have a minute? Just a little- Is that alright?" York requested, shifting on all the bruises covered in slightly tingling lotion.

"Of course." North dipped down again to press a quick kiss to his friend's cheek, brushing his fingers quickly along the other cheek as he did so. "Take all the time you need. Here." He hooked his hands under the younger man's arms and pulled the brunet up the bed until his head was up on a pillow. "There, now you're nice and comfy."

"Oh um. Thanks." York picked at the blanket bunched up haphazardly on the bed now. He was still naked, bare on his friends' bed.

Wash crawled up the bed, brushing York's hair back as he settled in next to him. "It's no problem. I know how intense it can be. Just relax. We'll take care of you."

"You were so good York. You did so well." North praised, making the brunet's face heat up at the tone.

"You weren't so bad yourself." He put on a smirk to try to shelve his insecurity.

North chuckled. "Oh yeah? You liked that? You did so well, I think you deserve a nice treat."

York's breath caught in his throat. That's exactly what North said before that kiss. It was so captivating. The brunet licked his lips. A treat. He turned his head back toward North, eyes flickering down to that mouth he'd never thought twice about before. "Yeah?"

North's smirk was enough to convince York to just accept one more kiss. What was one more kiss in the face of everything they'd just done? York could at least give his friend that much because yeah what they'd just done was worth a little kiss. Just as the brunet leaned in, something pink and delicate popped into view.

A cupcake. With York leaning in, lips slightly parted, it was no wonder North had been unwrapping the thing for him held it out expectantly to the younger man. York took a hesitant bite of the baked good, tongue brushing his upper lip just to make sure he got all the sweet frosting waiting there.

"What about me?" Wash piped up in an eager whine. “Was I good North?”

North chuckled, a slight smirk tugging at the edge of his lips as his other hand reached over to a tray of cupcakes York hadn't noticed set to the side. "Of course Sweetheart. You're always a good boy for me. Here, have one."

Wash, the human disposal that he was, wasted no time with unwrapping his treat and taking a big sugary bite. "Mmm, strawberry. It's been so long since we had strawberry cupcakes. Sooooo good North. What made you choose strawberry?"

"Open." North prompted York after the scarred man swallowed his bite. York didn't even think about not doing as he was told. Now taking simple orders from North felt like second nature. The words slipped seamlessly into the conversation between the three men. "I chose strawberry because you both like it. I have to make sure I please my man."

York swallowed abruptly, startled by the answer until he realized the older man was talking about his boyfriend. The sweetness seemed to linger behind his lips drawing out a small smile. "You know, it kind of reminds me of when we used to live together. Remember that Wash? When we used to make strawberry cakes for everything because it was the only thing we could agree on?"

“Oh yeah. Just that and ramen noodles.” Wash grinned. 

York returned the expression readily, slipping back into his buddy buddy role with the younger blond easily. "Yeah. Remember how you used to try to hide everything when North came over? Remember that one time you stashed your candy and cookies in the oven to hide them. Then you forgot and burned them trying to make a pot roast. God- the look on your face when North asked you what you were burning. I thought that stray cat might have died you looked so much like the world was ending."

"You were always cool though." North noted, placing a hand on Wash's clothed back even as he spoke to York. "You never picked up when you expected Carolina over. I remember coming over and you'd always have your hair done, usually in some outfit that made you look ready to go clubbing. You never picked anything up though. You'd leave porn out and blame Wash or-"

"Hey, Lina knows I'm a slob. It's not like she didn't know what she had. You and Wash-" York swallowed what'd he'd been about to say. Something Carolina always said. York never believed it though, just joked with her. He'd never say something like that to Wash. "Wash was still trying to impress you."

"I'm still trying to impress-" Wash started, eyes downcast fidgeting with that cupcake wrapper. York instantly felt bad. He'd never wanted to move in with Carolina. He didn't want to leave Wash alone but North was pushing for having the younger blond move in with him. York knew he should have just pressed both to give them more time.

"Consider me impressed." North assured. "I don't care what you eat Wash." He took away the wrapper, balled it up and cast it away carelessly. "Anyone who can't see how amazing you are doesn't deserve to be with you. And I'm just trying to prove I deserve you every day."

"Cupcake by cupcake?" York joked. "He's right Wash. I might joke but you're my best friend. It's you and me-"

"Can I feed York the cupcake?" Wash asked quietly.

"What?" York deadpanned.

"What was that?" North questioned, a little shocked by the proposition.

"I wanna feed York too!" The freckled blond whined.

York smirked when he turned to the younger man. "So Washy wants to feed me huh? Feeling left out? Want my attention too? Come on baby, feed me. I'm waiting."

Wash looked torn between pouty, annoyed, and eager with an interested light in his eyes. With the way the smaller man's jaw set when he took the treat, York thought he was about to get a face full of pink frosting, but when Wash's eyes met his mismatched ones the brunet knew that wasn't the case. Wash's gray eyes wanted this too much to even think about mucking it up with childish pranks. Dilated pupils fixated on the brunet, drinking him in as Wash guided the cupcake to the scarred man's lips. "Careful York. Wouldn't want us mistaking you for wanting more."

Wash's dark gray eyes stayed focused on the brunet, as York leaned in with his playful smirk ready to win their little game. It was a big bite, not exactly sexy but he was only playing so he made the motion as sloppy as possible. His lips brushed Wash's fingers as he took the last bit into his mouth, keeping his face almost in Wash's hand as he chewed and flicking his tongue out to catch the frosting lingering on his friend's fingers. The way the younger man's eyes widened emboldened him. He fit his lips around Wash's pointer finger to catch the last little smear of pink lingering there and moaned as he ran his tongue up and down the appendage in his mouth. With his eyes partially lidded, the brunet didn't realize the finger was moving, drawing back slowly and carefully with York unknowingly going along with it. He noticed when he found himself face to face with the blushing blond. The color in those freckled cheeks he couldn't quite put a name to before was apparent now. Lust. Dilated eyes, pink cheeks, and parted lips all added up to the fact that Wash was enjoying the show. The younger man apparently liked what his friend was doing very much. He even let out a tiny appreciative moan.

The tiny wet noise York's mouth made when he released the digit sounded deafening to him in the quiet room. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. York was so used to angering his friend, making him embarrassed, or even uncomfortable that anything like this was completely unnerving. For once, York was the one left flustered, reeling back when he realized what he'd done.

Wash licked his lips watching his friend topple back on the bed with a heavy gaze. For a moment, it almost seemed like he was going to chase the scarred man down to the mattress. Instead Wash turned to his boyfriend with an almost guilty expression. That's right, he should feel bad for what he just did in front of the older blond. It was short lived however as Wash adopted a cutesy wide eyed expression for his boyfriend. York wondered if he really looked down in shame or just because he wanted to be able to cast those mock innocent eyes up at the bigger man. "Dyu- Do you think I was good enough for another?"

North cupped his boyfriend's face carefully with that soft smile of his as he eyed the younger man with that critical sniper's gaze. Blue eyes met gray and the bigger man's expression turned fond as he stroked his boyfriend's cheek with a calloused thumb. His deep voice was quiet and unassuming. "Did you finish sweetheart?"

Wash blushed at the question and York found himself smirking at how his friend seemed embarrassed still by his overactive eating habits. Gray eyes snuck a peek at York but the look was so short lived, the scarred man wondered if he'd imagined it. He wasn't imagining Wash doing the best impression of a strawberry ever and trying to hide it by angling his blushing face down. "Yeah. I- I finished. I liked it." Of course he did. They all knew he loved to eat.

"Good." North hooked a finger under Wash's chin and drew the bashful man into a lingering light kiss. "I'm glad. You're such a good boy. You can have as many cupcakes as you want Sweetie."

Wash's lashes fluttered a little when he looked back to the other blond with a dreamy smile. "I wanted to be good for you. I know it's better this way. It's what we agreed on." He kissed North again and York could see Wash slipping the tiniest bit of tongue between their lips before they broke it off and smiled as he snatched up another cupcake. "They're so good North. They're perfect.”

"You're perfect." North murmured affectionately, rubbing his slightly crooked nose against the younger blond's clothed shoulder. He turned back to York with that love for his boyfriend still lingering in his eyes. York wished Lina would have looked at him like that before the older man distracted him from the thought. "Here, drink. Have some water. Relax York. Do you want some beef jerky? It's a little more substantial than cupcakes."

"Um-" Maybe I should go. It was on the tip of the scarred man's tongue even as a cool bottle made its way into his hand. North's hand on his bare side felt so cool after touching that bottle. York was glad for the help sitting up though. He felt so sluggish. After an orgasm like that, he only wanted to roll over and sleep it off. He knew he couldn't though. This was his friends' bed after all. He couldn't actually sleep there. They'd want to sleep together, cuddle. He wasn't about to ask them if he could crash on the couch either. Really, he just wanted to soak up the warmth of another body. He took a sip of the water he was handed. "Thanks. Thank you. You don't have to do all this really. You've already done plenty. I should get out of here, head back home so I can sleep this off and-"

"Don't be silly York. Dom play is just as much about the foreplay as it is about the aftercare." He stroked a hand through York's hair and York nearly moaned it felt so good. The blond man dropped a soft kiss to the man's bare shoulder. "You might think you're done here but I'm not done with you yet. Don't you remember you're mine?" North's grin was cheeky. He stroked his hand along York's scarred cheek and it felt nice after the sting of the slap. "You're my good boy."

York could feel his cheeks heat up despite himself. North was going to take care of him like a proper boyfriend. That certainly wasn't what he'd been asking for. He'd wanted to be punished not pampered. Carolina wasn't exactly the most caring girlfriend. She was more brutal- brutally honest at least. This wasn't honest. This wasn't cutting. This didn't make York feel right. York felt wrong. He felt very very wrong. "Thank you. North... Do you think I could stay here? Would that be okay?"

The bed bounced next to York, startling the man as Wash settled in on the side of him opposite North. The freckled man beamed. "Of course you can stay. Here." He tugged up the sheets over their legs with one hand while the other still stuffed cupcake into his mouth. "Comfy right? Mmm. This bed really is the best for sleeping off post sex bliss. D'you like it?"

York wasn't so sure what to say to that. He hadn't actually meant he wanted to stay in their bed. That was going too far, asking too much. He didn't want to be that creepy. Wash seemed to be comfortable though. He was certainly enjoying that cupcake. York was still working on trying to get out the words when North climbing into the sheets on his other side startled him out of it. York turned to the older blond, startled and somewhat off put by the appearance of his friend. North was totally comfortable, lounging propped up on his elbow. He smiled lazily when York's eyes finally rose up from where the sheet was pooled dangerously low on North's bare hips. He was still naked, still naked under the blankets with York. York got out some garbled noise that might have been a protest but when North reached out, he couldn't manage a real word. North's gentle touch guided him down. His strong hands firmly put York in his place, just as the brunet had asked only this time the place was somewhere warm nestled right between the two blonds. "I don't- I'm still-"

"Down. Just like that." North even positioned York's head on a fluffy pillow between them. "Good boy." North smiled. "Just like that. Drink some more water. No? Well, I guess it's time for bed then."

"Night then." Wash mumbled after finishing the last of his treat and clicking off his side lamp. He grinned, leaning over York and North met him midway for a sweet goodnight kiss. York watched them lingering there like that hovering for a long moment. Wash's smile was still dreamy when they broke apart. York wasn't surprised. Wash had longed for North so long. He couldn't imagine the younger man taking his boyfriend for granted. Wash dropped down to the bed slowly, light clicking off on North's side and everyone settling down. York was still trying to find his tongue and his friends weren't making it easy by going about their oh so normal nighttime routine. Then, Wash's voice pierced the quiet. "North."

There was a bit of shuffling in the dark. York could feel the clothed man shuffling closer under the blankets and instinctively turned away, about to remind his friend that he wasn't his boyfriend. Wash didn't seem to care though. He merely breathed down the brunet's neck, not quite touching too much until his hand raised the sheets a little hovering over the dip of York's waist. "Mmmm. S'okay." North mumbled, shuffling a little himself and meeting Wash's hand to hold loosely, lowering the pair with knitted fingers draped over York's side. "Better?"

"Mhm." Wash sighed softly into the tanned skin of his friend's neck, snuggling close and York suddenly didn't feel it was so strange having his fully clothed friend pressing right up to his back. It felt nice. Those hands on his bare skin were warm and loving even if the love wasn't exactly directed toward him. It was fine though, pleasant even. "Nice and settled." Wash sighed again. "Feels good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out that North is not asking if Wash 'finished his cupcake' like York thinks. Hope someone enjoys this. I do. Who knows, I might start posting my other stuff... Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
